A Thousand Years
by Coconut Parody
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a vampire who finds himself madly in love with one Blaine Andeson, a submissive werewolf who already has a mate. This is their love story. (suck at sumeries of course, warnings: bottom!Blaine,cheating (?) M!preg...a little Seblaine.)I worte this a long time ago and suddenly thought about publishing it so it's already complete :)
1. Chapter 1

A thousand years

**Scene 1-the talk ('s).**

"okay I think I pushed it far enough and waited for you to bring it up, but you and I both know we need to talk."Kurt says during one of their walks in the forest.

"About what? We have only been together for 2 weeks and we already have to have a serious heart to heart talk?" Blaine wined and Kurt sighed. "Fine, fine. Let's go sit somewhere because I have a feeling this is going to take a while," Blaine said and hopped on a nearby tree. Kurt rolled his eyes but followed. Blaine loved to climb on stuff.

"Okay," Kurt said after they saddled. "I just want to confirm some stuff here,"

"Go on,"

"We are together and we are going against the nature to do it because we are craving for each other's blood and you happen to have a mate."

"Sebastian doesn't count, you know I don't feel anything for him," Blaine defends and Kurt nodded.

"I know, but you can't deny your bond is critical for you, it helps you controlling yourself in any way."

"How do you know that?"Blaine asks surprised.

""my mom told me, she knew a couple of werewolves back at the 50' but that's not the point."

"So what is?"

"we need to see how we deal with it, for example, even we are sitting like this, I'm terrified I wouldn't be able to control my thirst, it might be not the same for you but-"

"Look, I don't care if you can kill me, I love you and I want to keep loving you forever," Kurt smiles and reaches to grab Blaine's hand into his own.

"me too," he admits." but we need to sat up some rules,"

"Okay, first, I need to be home in an hour so I can shower before Sebastian and the guys get home, or they can smell you all over me."

"Are you saying I stink?"Kurt raises an eyebrow and Blaine chuckled."Second, how did you get them to leave you for the day?"

"I'm supposed to be sick in my bed."Blaine said simply.

"you see, that's what you need to stop doing, you can't trick them and meet me, we need to meet when no one will suspect."Kurt says and Blaine nods.

"And I don't think you stink, you actually smells really good," Blaine says suggestively.

"you don't smell so bad yourself, which is why I drank a whole deer (without killing it of course) before I came meeting you today can't afford to lose control..."

"I may lose control too you know," Blaine insist but Kurt shakes his head.

"You won't, the fact you have a mate helps you controlling yourself," Kurt says."I don't have that," Blaine bites his lower lip and squeezes Kurt's hand.

"So that's why you haven't kissed me yet...?"Blaine asked and Kurt only nodded with his head down."Hey..."Blaine said and sniffed closer to Kurt who only moved away." stop this, I trust you, you won't hurt me," Blaine says," now I want to ask you something," Blaine said and Kurt raise a questioning eyebrow." it's long so lean against the tree and spread your legs."Blaine ordered.

"are you gonna assault me?"

"No, unless you want me too," Blaine channeled .Kurt shakes his head and obeyed. Blaine smile sadesfily before placing himself in between Kurt's legs, so his head is resting on Kurt's chest. He could hear Kurt's heart biting fast as he swallowed thickly.

"You really do smell awesome," Kurt manage to say.

"Is it too much for you? Blaine asked sincerely but Kurt shakes his head.

"I'm fine," he says, wrapping his arms around Blaine's hips." so why did you wanted to ask me?"

"Well...there is a part of every relationship where you share you background story, so I want to know yours and if you want I can tell you mine too,"'

"That's a good idea, all I really know about you is that you are a 60 year old werewolf and that you have a mate named Sebastian who is another werewolf I've never met," Kurt says and Blaine nods.

"Technically I'm 62 and you don't really want to meet Sebastian."Blaine fixes him." and it's not like I know more about you, you are an 80 year old vampire and you have a woman in your life you call mom" Blaine says and Kurt nods.

"So I'll start because mine is probably shorter," Kurt announced." the woman I call mom is actually my real biological mother, she died when I was 8 but apparently one of the doctors in the hospital manage to save her and turned her to a vampire. She said she kept on following me and my dad, making sure we are okay. Kurt took unnecessary breath."I died when I was 18, I was walking back from the mail, doing some stuff to take care and send my belongings to apartment in New-York when some of high-school bully's surrounded me." Kurt stops and Blaine takes his hand before he continued." they said that running to New York aint gonna save me from them, they started hitting me until I was lying there; hardly able to breath and I felt my heart starting to slow down. That was when I saw my mother. She knelt next to me and fed me her blood." Kurt said, grateful that the awful part is over." when I woke up, she told me everything, she helped me controlling my thirst for human blood, I drank from blood bags to complete my transformation. But one day I was walking down the street in order to get more blood bags when I saw them. The guys that killed me, so I return the favor, I was so ashamed but my understood. So it's been a while since I touched human blood, but you can guess that it isn't even half as good as your blood's smell...where was I again?"Kurt got lost and Blaine laughed.

'Remind me not to mess with you when you are hungry,"

"sorry," Kurt says," your turn,"

"well...you know I'm mates with Sebastian, he is the alpha of our pack but he shouldn't be, my dad was Alpha and when he died my older brother Cooper became alpha, Sebastian challenged him and beaten him in a dual ,he didn't kill him but no one saw him since...anyway, from that moment on, the position was Sebastian's. After I refused to fight Sebastian for the title, he chose me as his mate."

"And you just said yes?"

"I didn't really have a choice. But I was fine with it, he sleeps with me about once in a few weeks because he keeps on cheating on me with humans."

"So you want him to sleep with you more?"Kurt asked confused and Blaine's eyes widen.

"OH GOD NO! I wish he will never have sex with me!"Blaine clarified." but I just knew I had to live with it, it was fine until..."Blaine sighed. "well...until I met you,"

"You thought you won't love someone?"

"I thought no one would ever love me..."Blaine admitted and they fell silence. Kurt was the one to break it.

"Blaine?"

"Hmmm...?"

"How much do you trust me?"

"With my life," Blaine answers without hesitation. Kurt nods and his fingers find their way to Blaine's cheek and jaw, turning him so their faces are close. Now, Blaine can hear his own heart racing. Kurt takes a deep breath before leaning forward to press their lips together for a short yet very meaningful kiss. When Kurt pulls away, they are both smiling widely.

-Half of an ending-

© Coconut parody fan fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

A thousand years

**Scene 2-have you met my mom?**

"hey you," Kurt hears Blaine's familiar voice coming from behind him. He turns around but sees nothing. He frowns but them he feels weight falling into his arms and before he manages to recognize the thing, he feels familiar pair of lips covering his own. a familiar intoxicating smell hits him and he sighs into the kiss ,move his arms so the other man is standing, without breaking the kiss, his hands remaining on Blaine's hips, pulling him closer as they explored each other's mouths with their tongues, Blaine's hands curling into the base of Kurt's neck, playing with his hair .Kurt didn't have to breath but Blaine did do he eventually pulled away, breathing heavily and resting his head in the crotch of Kurt's neck, he didn't stay there for long, the smell and Kurt's heart bit were very tempting, he could only guess how I felt for Kurt, who didn't have a mate to balance him out.

"well aren't we affectionate today," Kurt says and they both chuckled.

"Sorry, it's been two days and I couldn't wait to see you..."

"Hmm...I missed you like crazy..." Kurt sighed and pulled Blaine into a tight hug, avoiding his head from resting on Blaine's neck crotch. Apparently Blaine noticed that.

"Haven't you fed today?"Blaine asks and Kurt shakes his head in denial.

"I'm trying to get used to you, if I keep drinking in this pace the forest is going to ran out of animals," he said and chuckled." are you afraid?"

"Not at all," Blaine answers." you'll never hurt me,"

"I really..._.really_ love you okay?"Kurt said and Blaine laughs.

"You can calm, the feeling is mutual." Blaine said and presses their lips together again.

"hmm Blaine?"Kurt pulls away." my mom begins to wonder where I disappeared for hours every day," that made Blaine pull away, to look into Kurt's eyes way-too-deep as he always did.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth...?"Kurt says and rubs the back of his neck and Blaine takes a step back.

"you did WHAT?!"Blaine asks in panic.

"I told her that I had some kind of boyfriends, and she told me to ask you if you want to come to Friday night dinner. I mean, because of what we are we aren't really gonna eat but you know...to meet my mom and all..."

"Have you mentioned the fact that I'm a werewolf?"Blaine raises an eyebrow and folds his arms over his chest.

"of course I did, she was (as expected) completely fine with it, my mom have nothing against werewolves, she thinks we need to live in peace and harmony with each other."

"She sounds very...hippie...?"

"She is, but you'll like her," Kurt says with a smile.

"The question is, is she'll like me," Blaine says and Kurt eyebrow rise

"So it means you'll come?"

"yeah, meeting your family is a pretty big step and-"Blaine was cut by Kurt's lips.

**-On Friday night-**

"This one or the first?"Kurt asked and his mother chuckled.

"You look fine honey, and the more important thing is, should I wear the red dress or the blue one?"Now it was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes.

"He is my boyfriend mom; I'm the one who needs to look great."

"yeah sure, but I'm the one that he meet for the first time," she says and Kurt folds his arms over his chest."Besides, he will probably be more interested in getting you out of this cloths then the way you look at them," Kurt blushed deep red.

"Mom!"He scolds and she laughed harder.

"Fine, you should wear this one,"

"And you should wear the blue dress, it matches your eyes," he said and she nodded.

"I'm on it," she sad and vampire-ran upstairs. Then, Kurt hears a knock on the door. He opens it and his eyes widened as his mouth watered. Blaine is standing there with a tight dark jeans and high booths with a button-up rolled up to the elbow shirt, his hair with a little more gel then needed but still, he looked amazing.

"Wow," is the only thing Kurt can say.

"Wow indeed," Blaine agrees as his eyes wondering on Kurt's body.

"Well if you two are done drooling over each other, there is someone I was waiting to meet."Elizabeth suddenly appeared next to Kurt."I'm Elizabeth Hummel, Kurt's mom." she said and offered her hand for a shake.

"Blaine Anderson," he says and shakes her hand.

"Kurt, you should have invited him inside, haven't I thought you manners?"she said to Kurt but then turned to Blaine again" right this way," she said and Blaine followed, looking at Kurt over his shoulder and they shared a smile.

-Half of an ending-


	3. Chapter 3

A thousand years

**Scene 3-my inner beast meet yours...**

Kurt was running down the forest, letting all of his instincts take over, it was dinner time. He spent the entire day with Blaine and now he was sure the thirst and desire with the temptation to drink Blaine's blood was only getting stronger with every day passing. He had to put himself together, now and fast. It took him about 2 seconds to find something to drink from usually he didn't killed the animals he fed from, he drank just enough from them and let them go, they recovered after a week or so, but considering how hungry he was, he could make an exception this time. The poor gazelle already stooped struggling and kicking; now it was lying there with Kurt's fangs stuck in his in neck. Suddenly Kurt's hand shot straight up, he grip on the animal loosen and the gazelle took it as an opportunity to run away. Kurt was sniffing the air, a new sent just hit him, sweet in an impossible way and it was boiling, as if it was on fire .Kurt couldn't recognize what creature's blood was it but he knew that he wanted it. He ran up as fast as he could, before seeing the desirable creature. It was quit big, kind of dog like, more like a huge wolf with dark puffy fur and long tail, his ears were slightly fallen and he was laying there as if taking a nap with its eyes opens a little. He didn't wait for the animal to notice him before jumping on it but the animal was stronger the he expected, it was actually almost as strong as Kurt was but the element of surprise was in his favor. He manages to pin the howling animal to the ground and looked down at it. It had a familiar pair of golden-hazel eyes that he knew were familiar but he couldn't bring himself to care. If the creature's blood tasted half as good as it smelled...

Kurt saw the creator looking up at him with horrified eyes and he licked his lips, his fangs showing out .ready for the kill. Suddenly there was no animal beneath him, whatever was under him was much smaller and it could talk.

"Kurt stop!"Kurt didn't even think about it because with the lack of fur, the veins were much clearer."Kurt please! It's me!"Kurt chuckled because he couldn't believe the creature was actually begging for his mercy...how pathetic. He took one of the creature's hands and brought it closer to his face, looking at the big blue vain. His nails dig into the flash so hard that the creature howled in pain."Kurt, stop this! It me! You are hurting me please!"The creature begged and Kurt chuckled, his tongue was licking the fresh blood over the worms his nails dig into."Kurt, stop!"The creature yelled." it's me! It's Blaine! The Blaine that you love remember!?"The creature yelled and Kurt froze.

"Blaine...?"Even his inner beast couldn't ignore the meaning of that name. He drooped the hand he was griping and let out a shaky breath as the creature he was hovering over did the same. He looked down to see the beautiful boy lying there ,hopeless, bleeding and tearing up, all because of him .Kurt shoot off him and Blaine sat up, rubbing his bleeding wrist, not looking at Kurt, he was shaking. Kurt was shocked, he was looking down at his own hands, all covered in Blaine's blood, all his hunger completely disappeared and now replaced with the fact that he was sick to his stomach. _Did he really just do that...? _"Blaine I...I'm so sorry..."he whispered and looked up to see Blaine was shaking even harder now, probably from fear, his eyes were full with tears."Blaine I'm so sorry," he said again."I was hunting and I couldn't help but-"he was cut off by Blaine looking at him.

"Go away." Blaine's voice sounded like it wasn't his own; it was so cold and distant. Kurt's eyes began to water too.

"Blaine please don't-"

"I don't want to hear you, just leave before my pack get's here."And like a cue a howl pierced through the dark.

"just let me explain, I didn't mean to- I would never hurt you-"

"But you did." Blaine said coldly and looked away." now leave me alone."He ordered .Kurt stood up sadly and shook Blaine one last look but Blaine pulled his eyes away. That was when he heard paw-steps heading towards them. And that was when he ran. When Kurt ran out of sight Blaine let out a breath but he couldn't let go just yet because he knew that his pack was standing right behind him. He automatically looked down at his wrist and they were almost completely healed.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"We heard you screaming,"

"Are you hurt?"

He heard his pack mates in his head and he could feel they were walking towards him but someone was pushing right through them.

"Blaine?"This is Sebastian's voice.

"I'm fine guys really am, it was just that an animal had attacked me and I panicked and howled." he says and stands up, changing into a wolf before they could noticed his human eyes are red and puffy." can we just go home?"He asked and Sebastian nodded. Not leaving anyone a choice. The entire way home is quite. Blaine doesn't even wait for the rest before entering the house, to his and Sebastian's room, slipping out of his cloths and letting the hot water run over him .the tears flow from his eyes again with the memory of what happened, he remember Kurt laughing at him and making him suffer for fun, the tears became stronger. He whimper and he sobs until one painful howl is escaping his lips, so hard and emotional that everyone can hear, including Kurt that is crying himself to sleep.

"Have you talked to him?"Nick asks as Sebastian is coming down the stairs from Blaine and his room.

"No. he is asleep, or at least he is pretending to be," Sebastian answer as he takes a bottle of milk form the refrigerator to make coffee.

"Something is going on with him for the last two months, but it's been a good thing he was all giddy and smiling but now he is crying like somebody died." Wes says and David nods in agreement...

"I know, and whoever is happening to him, I'm gonna find out," Sebastian says. _Right after I'm going to find a nice fuck for tonight because it doesn't seems like I'm getting something from Blaine tonight_. He added in his head.

-Half of an ending-


	4. Chapter 4

It feels so good to wake up in the morning and see all your lovely responses to this! Hope you like this chapter 3

A thousand years

**Scene 4- I will always be there for you**

Blaine was out in the supermarket, buying a few cartons of milk and cookies for the guys (werewolves loved cookies and Blaine was too tired to bake cookies for a whole pack (we are talking about hundreds and hundreds of them.)) while Sebastian was waiting outside, leaning against the car. He insisted on coming with him from some reason but Blaine could see in his eyes that the rest of the pack set him up for that. Blaine could see him from inside of the store; he was talking to some guy, who was eating him with his eyes. Most werewolves would have been upset about their mate flirting with someone else but Blaine didn't even care. Sebastian said something to the boy and they both got into the car, probably back to that guys house or to some dark alley to fuck in, so there goes Blaine's ride home. But if you think positive, at least it wasn't his car. He didn't talk to Kurt ever since that night ,he haven't seen him or even picked up his sent in the forest either and it made him feel even worse. And now he would have to walk home too. _That was just great. _He quickly paid for the 15 cartons of milk and 20 cookies boxes and left the store before he gets weird look from the other shoppers. He didn't have enough hands to hold everything so he just took everything in a pile that blocked his sight._ Damn this taxi-less town._

"Do you need help some help with those?"He heard someone asking. he didn't even have to look to know who it was, the clear, high ,pure ,angelic, melodic voice said it all .he only managed to nod before half of the begs were in Kurt's hands.

"Thanks..."he says and Kurt smiles.

"You welcome. Are you here alone?"

"Yes, Sebastian came along but he went to fuck with some random guy and took the car with him." Blaine said simply but Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"Does he cheat on you often? And doesn't even try to hide it?"

"I'm fine with it, I don't care really, as long as you don't cheat on me," he warns and Kurt hums.

"are we even together that I can cheat on you?" Kurt asks and Blaine chuckle.

"We haven't talked in 5 days and that's the first thing you bring up?"

"you can't really blame me for trying," Kurt says." do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Blaine says and they walk towards the parking lot." which one is yours?"

"Which do you think?"Kurt asks and Blaine looks again at the almost full parking lot before smiling and walking to the right car. Kurt is impressed.

"How did you know?"He raises an eyebrow as he opens the track to put the milk and cookies in.

"the car is that kind of blue you like, the one that matches your eyes," Blaine says, Kurt nods with a smile and opens the door for Blaine to enter."Such a gentleman" Blaine chuckled. Kurt closes the door behind him and climbed into the driver's sit. Most of the drive is quite.

"Blaine...?"Kurt suddenly asks and Blaine turns his head from the window to face him.

"What?"

"I...I want you to know how sorry I am about what happened that night,"

"You have nothing to be sorry about, it was... it was an instinct, I can never blame you for it."Blaine says.

"Of course you can," Kurt argues. "you always say how much you trust me and that you believe I can control myself but...now you know-we know-that I can't..."Blaine bit his lower lip, hearing Kurt so disappointed from himself...it broke Blaine's heart.

"Kurt, pull over."Blaine says in a firm voice and Kurt obeys, but when the car fully stops, he doesn't turn to look at Blaine. So Blaine makes the first move. He grabs Kurt's hand into one of his and rests his other hand on his cheek, turning his head around so they are face to face and eye to eye even though Kurt is looking down. Blaine leans forward and presses their lips together softly. The kiss lasted for about 2 seconds because Kurt pulled away. "What is it? Haven't you feed yesterday?"

"I did, but it doesn't matter, I don't want to risk it," Kurt said and pulled farther away, Blaine sigh.

"Kurt, one little mistake doesn't mean I'm going to stop trusting you or loving you or kissing you..." he say the last part suggestively and leans forward again Kurt turns around again, Blaine's leans Kurt's neck instead of his lips. Kurt giggles. "Or tickling you for that matter," he adds and Kurt chuckles before his smile fades away. "And to answer your previous question, yes we are still together."

"But what if something like that happen again? What if I hurt you?" Kurt asks with a broken voice.

"I will still love you," Blaine mumbles against Kurt's neck, socking up his sent. "I will never blame you for something like that, you've only been exposing to my smell for a few weeks and seeing me in my wolf form must have been the thing that broke you..." Blaine say and Kurt nod once. "So will have to work on that,"

"Work on that? On what?" Kurt says and looks down at Blaine who lifts his head up, so their eyes met once more.

"You recognizing my sent, so you'll know to stay away in case you are hunting and I'm around," Blaine says simply and Kurt nods.

"So...is there any chance you'll forgive me?"Kurt asks in a tiny voice and Blaine chuckle before kissing softly. The kiss is simple at first, only a couple pairs of lips moving against each other but them Kurt's hand finds its way to Blaine's hips and Blaine move forward , wrapping one arm around Kurt's shoulder and supporting himself with the other as his tongue finds its way to Kurt's mouth, despite Kurt's will. _Blaine knew Kurt would want to go even slower than before, but Blaine had to show him that everything was okay, better then okay actually._ So Kurt gave in, their tongues fighting for dominance and Blaine want to go one step farther, or two...he moves his other hand from his sit to the back sit, pulling him and Kurt into it so Kurt is hovering over him. Kurt gasp and tries to pull back but Blaine keeps him grounded and their lips attached.

"Blaine we can't... stop this..." Kurt says against the pressure of Blaine's lips but Blaine rolls his eyes.

"no you stop..."he says and when Kurt is trying to pull away again Blaine give up and flipped them over so that he is on top, Kurt can't get away now.

"Blaine I'm serious," Kurt says in between kissed.

"well so am I," Blaine says and pull away a little to make Kurt look into this eyes." now stop argue, put your hands on me and kiss me," Blaine ordered and Kurt's eyebrows rose from how confident he was. That was incredibly...hot.

So Kurt nods once, Blaine kissed him again and soon they return to their original position, tongues and heavy breathing. Kurt's hands were on Blaine waist again and it was in the hit of a moment that one of them slipped down lower to squeeze Blaine's ass. Blaine moaned and smiled against Kurt's lips, kissing him a little hungrier.

"I love you," Kurt gasps in between kisses.

"me too, so, so much..." they return to kissing. Blaine lean even closer, crushing their crotches together an d both of them released a low moans Kurt push his hips up again and repeat the action, a wave of pleasure hit them both again. Suddenly Blaine felt something change.

"Kurt, wait a second," he says and sit up, his head hitting the roof of the car.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to go that far-"Kurt begins to rumble but Blaine's hand cover his mouth and shuts him up.

"It's not that, silly. just give me a second," Blaine smiles at him but his face become concerned again, he close his eyes and release a deep breath. He learned a long time ago how to kick the pack out of his thoughts and feelings but getting into the tether was harder. Kurt didn't realize what Blaine was doing so he just studied his face expressions'; trying to get the smallest clue on what was going on with his boyfriend. When Blaine finally succeed getting in, he thought on whose mind he should look for to get the information he wanted, but someone was already in his.

"where the hell are you?!" Sebastian said angrily, using his alpha voice so Blaine couldn't lie. "Why aren't you here already?!I'm leaving in an hour!" he shouted and Blaine whimpered. He hated when Sebastian used that voice over him, they were mates after all. After another whimper shot out of his mouth, he raised a warning finger to Kurt, signing him to stay quiet, the last thing he needed now was that Sebastian would find out about Kurt."Blaine answers me!" the cold voice ordered.

"It's not my fault! You are the one that left me to walk home alone," he thought in a small voice, lowering his head as an instinct.

"then what's taking you so long?!"

"I'm on my way, okay? Don't get upset," Blaine says in a little stronger voice. The only perk about being Sebastian's mate was the fact he could talk back at him, his alpha.

"fine, we'll talk about it when I get back, come here as soon as you can get it?" Sebastian says and Blaine bites his lips to hold back another whimper.

"Yes sir," Blaine says that one out loud and zooms back out, blocking Sebastian and the pack again. He let out a shaky breath and buries his head in his hands. Suddenly he feels Kurt sitting up and his strong arms warp around him, Blaine sobs and crushes against him, his arms and head resting on his shoulders.

"It was Sebastian wasn't it?" Kurt asks and Blaine nods.

"I just hate when he does that..."

"What was he doing?" Kurt asks softly.

"he uses his stupid alpha voice at me, but it's different cause we are mates, it means more...it hurt but not in a way I can describe..."Blaine whisper and Kurt nods.

"So he has been abusive?"Kurt asks but Blaine shakes his head in denial.

"he never hit me, he just like to put me down in my rightful place...it's a long but not that long story..."Blaine chuckle a little, sadly.

"Would you tell me?"Kurt asks and Blaine's head shot back, staring into Kurt's eyes."I know we never talk about it and did it's too much for you I compliantly understand."Kurt says and Blaine nods.

"I guess I will tell you sooner or later...but we can't stay here, we are in the middle of the rod."

"Where do you want to go?"Kurt asks and Blaine raises his eyebrows.

"You mean now?"

"When else then? You told me yourself he is leaving the town today so you'll be free to spend the rest of the day with me, and you are mine for the next week as it is..." usually when Blaine hears someone owning him, it makes him feel bad, but somehow now...coming from Kurt's mouth, he kind of like it.

"point taken," Blaine agrees." maybe we can go to the beach? It's supposed to be pretty empty right now and the pack is in the forest right now..."Blaine suggests.

"Beach that is," Kurt agrees and gently pushes Blaine off him and climb into the driver's sit again. Blaine laugh." what?"Kurt asks, looking at him.

"Nothing."Blaine smile to himself." come on let's go," and with that they drive off. Kurt turns on the radio. They sing along with the songs they know, and when they don't sing they talk, by the end of the ride Blaine already feel better than he did all that week. Kurt could do stuff like that to him. they hoped off the Kurt was holding a blanket for them to sit on tucked under one of his arms, the other hand was holding Blaine's .they picked out a spot far away from where the regular people usually sit, ignoring the 'danger!' sign that was next to the place, considering neither of them could die really. Blaine lay down and closed his eyes, Kurt lay by his side.

"I'm waiting..."Kurt whispered and Blaine opens his eyes to look at him. Kurt is not Sebastian.

"For what?"

"you said you would tell me about you know who and you..."

"Oh...hmm...I don't really know where to start..."Blaine says.

"The beginning would be good," Kurt says and Blaine smiles, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"So everything had started about a thousand years ago. it was a time when the world kind of ran out of girl werewolves cause there are naturally more male then females. there were 2 females left, so we had to adjust ourselves so our species won't get extinct, we found the two of them, one was impossible to impregnate because she was too old, and the other that got pregnant have miscarried because of all the pressure that was on her .it seemed like all hope was lost but one day, a very young werewolf and his boyfriend, then male couldn't mate with males because what's the point? Anyway...they informed their pack that the younger one of them was pregnant."Blaine stopped and let Kurt digest the new information.

"What does that have to do with anything? My mom told me that there are male werewolves that can get pregnant..."Kurt says.

"well...after everybody celebrated, they started to interrogate this because it wasn't possible, they found out that the guy had a temporary womb that disappeared 3 days after the birth, he also had a temporary vagina during the birth even trough later the rest of the carriers gave birth in their wolf form-"

"hold on, a car-what?"Kurt asked confused.

"a carrier that's what he was, a male werewolf that can get pregnant, they are usually but there are some straight ones, carriers can get a female pregnant too. They have a mark at the lower end of their spine that looks like a cub, the same mark I have..." Blaine says the last part quietly and Kurt rolled over on his side so he can look Blaine in the eyes.

"So you can get pregnant?"Kurt asks quietly and Blaine nods.

"Are you freaked out yet?"Blaine asks.

"I'm just surprised, I never thought you...I mean you don't look like...you are a man and...Well..."Kurt mumble and Blaine smiles a little." so you are a carrier, what does that have to do with Sebastian? He didn't got you pregnant didn't he?!"Kurt asks worriedly and Blaine laughs, shaking his head.

"no, I would never let him," Blaine clarified." and I told you all of that because it all affected my mating with Sebastian...the first time I met him I was 12, my mom just passed away. Sebastian was new comer in our pack, he told us he was kicked out of his pack because his brother became the alpha and he was afraid Sebastian is to be a threat. Everybody liked him almost immediately, not that I didn't, he was funny and fun to play with, I was just a kid back then...anyway, the more the time passes, I noticed my dad was changing, he rarely came out of his room, he didn't eat dinner with us, he didn't spent the full moon with the pack... then Cooper told me that he was trying to kill himself." Blaine took a breath and Kurt bit his lower lip, grabbing Blaine's hand, encouraging him to go on. "It was only a few months until my dad was gone too. I didn't know what to do with myself, I really loved my family and I didn't get why they were all leaving me suddenly. Luckily, I still had Cooper by my side. Cooper became alpha after my father left and he was actually quite good at it, the pack almost got back on its feet again, but then Sebastian challenged him." Blaine said and Kurt frowned.

"The alpha doesn't need to die in order to be replaced?" he asked and Blaine smiled at him and shook his head.

"No. any blood-alpha in the pack can challenge **the **alpha for the leadership."Blaine explained and continued his story." I don't really know what went in there, I wasn't allowed to go near the battle, and I stayed in the house with Amy. She kept telling me everything will be okay and I, of course, believed her...but Cooper lost and Sebastian became the alpha."Blaine said his voice a little weaker." I immediately ran to Sebastian and begged him to let my brother stay, and he agreed kindly, but Cooper ran out with his tale between his legs, he refused to stay and be seen as a loser and he left me behind." Blaine's voice broke; he looked anywhere but at Kurt at the moment.

"Blaine, I'm-"Kurt started to say but got cut off.

"That's okay, I'm over it."Blaine said. "Anyway, the first thing Sebastian did was claiming me as his mate."

"Can he even do that?!"Kurt seemed a little angry to hear, it made Blaine beam. "How old were you?" he asked.

"I was 14."Blaine answered and Kurt looked at him with wide eyes."I know. But alphas can claim whoever they want, and Sebastian really wanted me, I was...I **am** a specific type..."

"What do you mean by that? I thought it was a normal thing..."

"I'm not just talking about the carrier thing, I am a carrier who has the blood of an alpha, refused to fight for the lead, a second son and basically I'm just different..."

"How different?"

"Like...the absolute most of werewolves like to be free with themselves and nature and on four legs and all that but I love to wear bow-ties and gel my hair and be in my human form. Also, alphas are white and I am...I'm..."

"Compliantly black besides a tiny white stain on your stomach."Kurt completes him and Blaine raises an eyebrow, positively surprised."I've just noticed okay?"He says." but what about Sebastian?"

"he just likes to remind me all of that, to rub it in my face that he owns me...and I can't tell you that doesn't makes me feel like crap..."

"If he rubs it that he owns you, maybe we should find a way to break the mating thing..."Kurt just thought out loud.

"We...?"Blaine asks surprised.

"Of course, I'm not going to leave you alone in this," Kurt says sincerely and Blaine was honestly touched.

"I can't believe you are actually real," Blaine says and Kurt smiled and pressed their lips together.

-Half of an ending-


	5. Chapter 5

A thousand years

**Scene 5: I wish it was you...**

The bad this happened when Sebastian came back home 3 days later. Blaine is sitting on the bed that been his for when Sebastian was gone, reading a book and listening to some songs from Katy Parry's new albums. he and Kurt met an hour before, but then Sebastian called and said he is going to be home in 2 hours, so Blaine kissed Kurt goodbye and ran back home, taking a long bath to get Kurt's smell off him. He loved the way Kurt smelled, but he would never risk Sebastian finding out. That was when the door opened and Sebastian walked-well, ran- inside, pulling Blaine to his feet and kissed him deeply. Blaine gasped in surprise but responded, knowing he would get scold if he didn't.

"I missed you so much..."Sebastian whisper softly and warmly against Blaine's lips.

"Same here," Blaine say in a squeaky voice and Sebastian move on to kiss his neck."I'm really not in the mood right now," Blaine says but Sebastian just ignores him and put his hands on his waist and pulled him closer and tighter against him.

"you smell good...really good..."Sebastian mumbles against his neck and Blaine starts to worry when he started to pull his shirt off. Blaine stops him this time complicity.

"I am serious, I'm not in the mood." he said and pulls away compliantly, sitting on the bed straightening his shirt, outing back his headphones and opening the book where he stopped at.

"What is wrong with you? You know what happens when I get back home from my trips,"

"And I don't want to do it now."Blaine says. _I don't want it with you_." maybe you should find that guy you fucked that day at the supermarket, I'm sure he'll be very happy to please you,"

"Are you in heat?"

"No, if I was, I would be horny and desperate, as you can see, that's not the case."

"But you would also be mad about stuff you are not supposed to be upset about."Sebastian point out and Blaine just roll his eyes.

"We are not having this conversation." he declare and flipped the page. Sebastian gives him a look and cross his arms over his chest.

"Whatever," he says and leaves the room. Blaine let out a sigh of relief. Sebastian takes a very long walk after that, running around the woods, letting all his anger out. He hated when his trophy mate went out of limits, not only was he his claimer, Sebastian was also his alpha and Blaine was a carrier, he had to know his place and he will understand it, one way or another.

When Sebastian get's into the room, he finds Blaine smiling at something before garbing an outfit that he already made before and a clean towel and gets into the shower. _Where was he going?_ He quickly slipped into the room and closed the door quietly behind him, looking what was Blaine smiling at, it was Blaine's phone. The phone that was buzzing now in Sebastian's hand.

New message from: Kurtsie

09:41 hurry up, I miss you already -Kurt

Sebastian's eyebrows raised straight up, _was it...? No, it can't be...Sebastian_ thought for himself, but he have to be sure. He goes into the entire conversation between them.

09:36 so what about Sebastian?-Kurt

09:36 came back 2 hours ago, he was acting normal...you know...-Blaine.

09:36 is he there?-Kurt

09:37 no, he is out for a run; he was really upset that I said no -Blaine.

09:37 so it means you are alone? - Kurt

09:38 ah...yes? Do you have anything in mind?

09:39 maybe...see you in the forest in a while? -Kurt

09:39 totally, I'll go shower and meet you there -Blaine.

09:40 okay, love you XX -Kurt

09:41 me too, see ya at 10 sharp!-Blaine

Sebastian had to use all of his will power not to throw the phone out of the window. How dare Blaine do that to him? Did he forget his place again?! He simply couldn't believe Blaine the nerve to do that...and for whom? Who was that Kurt anyway?! That was the moment when he heard the bathroom door's lock turn open so he hooped on the bed and flipped the TV on, pretending he was there the whole time and that nothing have happen.

"hey, I didn't hear you come in," Blaine say as he got out of the bathroom, drying his hair in a towel.

"Probably because you were singing," Sebastian said uncaring, flipping to another channel.

"True," Blaine agreed and stood in front of the mirror, checking if he looked okay before spraying some perfume and putting on his shoes.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. Don't wait up." Blaine says.

"Where are you going thought we are going to spend the night together..."he said and asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Not tonight." Blaine says simply." I'm not in the mood."

"When are you finally getting into heat, again?" Sebastian asked.

"4 mouths," Blaine answered. "well, I'll see you in the morning." and with that he is gone.

Sebastian looks at him from the window, changing into his wolf form and run deeper into the woods. He waited a few seconds for Blaine to get far enough before jumping out of the window, landing on his 4 legs. He followed Blaine quickly and quietly, the other wolf must have been too excited to meet his lover to notice Sebastian was right behind him. Suddenly, Blaine stopped and changed back into a human form, he was smiling widely, making Sebastian sick to his stomach. He hasn't seen him like that in years, ever since his dad died, Cooper left and they became mates.

"Kurt...?" Blaine asked quietly. That was the moment of truth, to finally meet that bastard that Blaine has been fucking with behind Sebastian's back. "Ku-ah!" Blaine started to but gets cut off because he had fallen on the ground by someone that was very proud of himself. "Hey stranger," Blaine say to the man pinning him to the ground, the man smile.

"hello to you too," the man say and lean forward to kiss Blaine's lips. His voice is higher them what Sebastian exacted, he have a pale skin and brown hair with blond highlights, his eyes remain a secret behind his closed eyelids._ He is handsome no doubt, but he is not better than me,_ Sebastian thinks. _Why would Blaine pick him over me!?_

But then something else happen to him, something new have found its way to him, a new sent. It made his eyes winded and his throat going compliantly dry .that smell. It's just like the sent from before...the smell, it makes him...hungry. And then it all came together. That mysterious guy was a vampire. Not only was Blaine cheating on him, he was going against the laws of nature to do so! Sebastian could just jump in and kill the creature, but no, he was better than that, he was Blaine's mate and he is gonna remind it to him, in his own way...if he could evil laugh at the moment he would. All that left was for that vampire to leave.

That turned out to be a very hard work.

Blaine and 'the thing' stayed up talking for the next 5 hours, cuddling, laughing, holding-hands, exchanging light kisses and such coupley stuff that made Sebastian's blood boil.

He already knew that he wasn't jealous, he didn't give a fuck rather Blaine loved him or not because he didn't love Blaine, but when talking about mating and pride...Blaine was practicably his, his property, and no one, especially not a vampire, will take what's his own. He was about to fall asleep from how boring they were, when he heard what he was waiting for.

"I'm got to go home, my mom's waiting for me," Kurt said and Blaine pouch.

"Already? But it only been-oh okay, I see your point." Blaine said after glancing at his clock. "It went by so fast," Blaine sighed but Kurt smiled. "What? Is it only me?"

"of course not," Kurt takes Blaine's hand into his and kiss his knackers." you know no time on this earth with you would be enough," that made Sebastian vomit a little in his mouth.

So they kiss and Kurt leaves, taking his drinking smell with him, leaving Blaine smiling and practicably glowing. Blaine stayed there for a minute or two, lean on a tree and Sebastian decide to make his move.

"well, well, well...what do we have here?" he walks in slowly, still in his wolf form, knowing Blaine would hear him anyway.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" Blaine asks surprisingly and Shockley. Sebastian smiled.

"Did you really think I'll never find out?" Sebastian asked." did you really think I am that stupid?!" he was using his alpha voice now, making Blaine bit his lower lip and sniff closer to the tree."Answer me!"He commanded.

"No sir," Blaine answered in between clenched teeth._ So wick now without him..._

"So I think I should remind you who you belong to, what do you say?"

"no, please don't," Blaine begged and pleaded, before remembering to finish his sentence."-sir."

"transform." he order but Blaine shakes his head.

"No, you'll hurt me." Blaine says in a tiny voice.

"Blaine. Change. Do it now!" Sebastian order and Blaine can't refuse any longer. He change, falling on his knees, knowing already what is going to happen to him.

It was a well known fact that the best way to save mate's connection was bringing babies to the world, that cause the couple to be closer and make each go back to their rightful place...it was also known that you should do that in a human form preferably when the female or carrier is in heat ...also, both mates have to want it. When one of the terms does not exist, the deed can be very hurtful both physically and mentally for the female or carrier. In Blaine's case, none of the terms existed, and Sebastian doesn't even car enough and he is going to do it anyway.

He could already feel Sebastian saddling in between his legs, biting down the back of his neck making Blaine howl in pain. Why was this happening to him!?

Suddenly he couldn't feel Sebastian's weight on him anymore and he heard another howl of pain, but this one wasn't his own, it was Sebastian's. He saw a pale figure he could recognize as Kurt and it was hissing at Sebastian, reveling his veins. Sebastian was on the ground, tumbling with pain, Kurt must have hit a very sensitive spot.

"leave." is the only word he says and Sebastian is out of the place. Blaine realize he is gone and curl into a tight ball, whimpering. Kurt turns to him, his face softening from the ripper face he had when he attacks."Blaine...?" he asks and sits on the ground next to his hurt wolf. "Honey...?" he reaches his hand to touch him but Blaine flinch away. "That's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you," he assure him and Blaine raise his head, his big wolf eyes shining with tears. He pulls his nose and Kurt reaches out again, resting his hand to where Blaine's cheek is supposed to be. "Its okay," he whisper and Blaine rest his head in Kurt's lap, tears keeps falling from his eyes. Kurt pets his head, in a comforting way." you are safe, I promise, I will **never** let anyone hurt you..."

They stay there for long hours; Blaine felt like he just got raped violently by a stranger, he was compliantly broken. "Honey...?" Kurt whispered and Blaine lifts his head. "It's almost sunrise, maybe we can go back to my house? You need to eat something and sleep...unless you want to go back to your house...?" Kurt asks and Blaine shakes his head. Only making him confused "no, means, you don't want to go to my house?" Blaine shakes his head again." so you want to go?" now Blaine nods. "Okay, we are going to have to work on that wolf-can't-talk thing because this is hard." Kurt say and Blaine wolfishly-smile, a thing Kurt immediately decide is the cutest thing in the world. "as weird as it may sound, I actually think you are a very cute wolf," Kurt admit and pet Blaine's puffy head and bruised neck softly, causing him to close his eyes and relax little more .when Blaine open his eyes he looks down (making Kurt feel the urge to look down as well.) and he styluses something in the cold ground. Kurt soon realized that it was a heart. They look into each other's eyes. "I love you too," Kurt say and because the lack of lips, kiss Blaine on the nose. Blaine smile again and lick him in return, making him laugh.

-Half of an ending-


	6. Chapter 6

A thousand years

**Scene 6: about babies and mating. Part I**

"Are you sure your mom wouldn't mind? I can always go home and lock him outside of the room." Blaine said but Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I don't even want to hear it; I don't want you next to that monster, at least not now."Kurt say releasing Blaine from his hold." Crap, I forgot my keys. Stay here, I'm gonna climb from the window and open the door for you." he say and Blaine nods. With that Kurt run from there and in 3 seconds the door is wide open for Blaine to get in.

Even if it was only 3 seconds, Blaine never felt so lonely in his life, he knew it was a side effect to what happened but it didn't made feel better. So when Kurt opened the door, he immediately clones to him, nearly knocking him off the feet as he clutched him closer, griping him as if his life depended on it. "I know honey...its okay..."he whispers into Blaine's hair." let's go upstairs okay?" Kurt asks, Blaine nods and so they do.

Kurt tells him to sit on the bed while he puts down a set of pajamas for him. "I think those will fit you fine," he says and Blaine nod again. Only a nod. "Honey..." he say and kneels down, facing his boyfriend's sad-teary eyes. "What do you feel? Is there anything I can do?"

"No. this is my hill to climb alone,"

"Don't you ever say it to me."

"I'm sorry, I still have to get used to the fact I have you..." Blaine says and takes Kurt's hands into his. "Let's go to sleep okay?"

"Yeah sure, just feel yourself at home, I'm going to tell my mom you are here-"

"Aren't you staying with me?" Blaine asked in a hysterical voice.

"Don't worry; I'll be back in a second." Kurt assures him and stands up, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's forehead and leave. Blaine release a shaky breath and stands as well, taking off his shoes and quickly changing into the pajamas Kurt gave him, he crawled under the covers of Kurt's bed and( if it wasn't as it is) Kurt's smell is everywhere, Kurt is everywhere. He let out a breath of relief, he won't be harmed here, and Kurt won't let anyone hurt him.

Meanwhile, Kurt slowly went down the stairs and smiled when he heard someone trying to breathe quietly.

"Mom, relax its me." he say and his mother appear out of nowhere.

"I thought you were a robber," she said.

"Then why didn't you jumped and bit my head off, you could have had a nice dinner," he joked and she punched his arm.

"you know that I would never hurt a human," she insist." where were you? You should have been here 3 hours ago,

"I'm sorry there was that thing with Blaine,"

"What happened? Is he okay?" his mother asked worriedly.

"I don't know the answer to neither of your questions, Sebastian was trying to have sex with Blaine in their wolf form and Blaine was howling in pain and when I heard him I was halfway here, but I arrived just in time to kick his ass but Blaine... he seems so fragile now and I have no idea why," Kurt told her and Elizabeth made a thinking face.

"that's weird...werewolves usually don't have sex in their wolf form, it hurts for the female..." she said but then realized what had happened. "Oh poor kid..."

"What?" Kurt asked with raised eyebrows." what was Sebastian trying to do?" he asks and she told him, shaking him to the cor. "oh my god..."Kurt was shocked. "What do I do? He must feel awful..."Kurt ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"There is only one thing you can do. Usually when a mate does that to his submissive, he takes care of him after, be nice and comforting, very soft and loving so the other mate will recover and love him again. So Sebastian can do all those things and make him feel better."

"No he can't! He doesn't care about him!" Kurt protested but his mother shuts him up.

"Look, sweetie, I understand that you hate him, but he is his mate. You need to stop being self-centered just this once and do the best for Blaine." she says in a firm voice.

"you think I don't know that?" he whispered, looking away from her. "I know what I have to do but that doesn't mean I want to do it, nor am I capable to. Sending him back to that monster."

"sweetie know this is hard, but as long as Sebastian is Blaine's mate, not only does he have the right to do what he did, also he is the only one that can make Blaine feel better. You have to do it for him." Elizabeth said and all that Kurt did was nodding once before climbing up the stairs back to his room, with his head down low. _Why couldn't Blaine wait 40 more years for me to show up? Then I could be his mate and save him all the heart ache..._ he thought. _Could a vampire and a werewolf even mate?_

When he walked back into the room, he saw Blaine lying under the covers of the bed, his eyes half shut, breathing quietly.

"Get up and put your shoes back on." he said and Blaine rolls over to look at him.

"Why...?"

"my mom said you need your mate right now so I'm taking you back to him." no matter how much it hurts me...

"Kurt, come here, now."Blaine say and Kurt doesn't know why he agrees to do so. He lay on the bed next to Blaine and Blaine sniff closer, his head pillowed to Kurt's chest.

"Blaine, you really need to go to him,"

"Don't wanna." Blaine says simply.

"But-"

"Kurt, shut up."Blaine chuckle." you don't know how much it means to me that you are willing to take me back, but I don't need him, I need you."Blaine says but Kurt rolls his eyes.

"I'm not your mate Blaine, Sebastian is." Kurt says, he never been sorrier to say something in his life.

"You don't get it do you? A mate is so much more then the title," he takes Kurt's hand. "A mate is someone you love, someone you want to see every day, all day. Someone who doesn't afraid to tell you the truth no matter how hurtful it is, when you look into your mates eyes, you are so overwhelmed that your heart is racing and you can't speak, or in my case, speak too much," Kurt chuckle. "You are all those things to me; you are more my mate then he or any other werewolf can ever be... Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me and you... you are practicably my everything," Blaine say honestly, making Kurt's UN-beating heart skip a bit. "So there is no one else I'll rather be with right now, but you."

"I love you so much," is all that Kurt is able to say.

"And now you've made me happier than a 100 of Sebastians would have," Blaine say and Kurt lean forward to kiss him. They snuggle closer and close their eyes. Relaxing at last.

"What would Sebastian do if he was here?"

"Probably want to sleep with me," Blaine answered simply.

"I can do that," Kurt says and Blaine smile.

"I almost got raped and got pregnant and that's what you are asking me?"

"You are right; we'll talk about it some other time. When you are not traumatized."

"Soon." Blaine adds and silence followed. Probably because they fell asleep.

Blaine wakes up at that day's night, knowing that it was time to face the music. Kurt was dramatic of course and refused to take him back to Sebastian or let him go by himself, claiming that it's too soon. But Blaine had to convince him somehow, so he told him the truth, which he would dump Sebastian and live with Kurt to all eternity but 'if' was the key word. He explained that he couldn't stay away from his pack forever, they were his friends, his brothers and sisters...being apart from them wasn't an option. So after a long talk, promises that he would be okay and a little help from Elizabeth (who completely understood,) Kurt got convinced completely. Not that he was happy about it. So now they were driving in Kurt's car, on their way back to Blaine's wolf cave called house.

The ride is completely quite and Blaine feel bad ,he made Kurt feel bad but this time, it was his decision, and his decision only. Kurt stops the car right in front of the main gate, waiting for Blaine to leave the car and run into Sebastian's arms, so he can make him feel better and they will howl to the moon together, have sex and babies and live forever happily ever after...all the things Kurt could never give him...so they will go live their life and he would be alone again, all alone for the rest of his so called life, until somebody would do him a favor and stick him with a wooden pitchforks. But Blaine doesn't leave the car like Kurt expected.

Instead, he turns around and kisses Kurt firmly on the lips, making Kurt gasp in surprise.

"Thank you," he breathes against Kurt's lips.

"For what...? I did nothing special," Kurt says in a distant voice.

"You are doing something very special, you are the most perfect man I could have ever asked to love, so thank you."

"I'm only doing it because I love you," Kurt admits. "Now leave before I change my mind and kidnap you," Kurt says, causing Blaine to smile and kiss him again before leaving the car. Blaine stood in front of the gate for a moment before opening it stepping inside. He hears Kurt drives away when he closes the house's front door behind him.

He walks into the house, the living room is empty and everything is dead-silence as it should be in 2 in the morning, until he walks into the kitchen and see everyone at the dining table, talking peacefully and eating, once in a few minutes they glanced at the clock. They were waiting for him. He couldn't talk to them right now, he didn't know what to say; let alone how to say it. So he walks as fast as he can and slips into the guest room and locking the door behind him. He hears them talking downstairs.

"At least we can stop worrying now,"

"This only made me feel worse, he didn't even say hello..."

"He and Sebastian are having a rough time right now, its complicity understandable."

"When do you think he is going to tell us what's wrong?"

"How do you know he will? Sebastian doesn't want to talk about it, why would Blaine?"

"Blaine is our friend; he can't keep something from us, especially if this thing is as big as they made it look,"

"I'm going up to talk to him, he will have to tell me or I'll force him to."This is Amy's voice talking for the first time in their conversation.

"Just be gentle, he is very fridge..."

"I know." she say and Blaine can hear her running upstairs, he immediately jump into the bed and pretend to be sleeping. Less than a second later there is a knock on the door. He is just waiting for Amy to go away. Surprisingly (NOT) she doesn't go anywhere and knock on the door again.

"Blaine, open up! I know you are in there and not asleep!" she say but Blaine ignores her. Amy was his best friend in the pack but still it didn't mean he wanted to talk to her, it didn't mean she will understand, none of them would ever understand."Blaine!"She shouted again." open up or I would break the door! You know I will!" she shouts."I'm serious!"She shouts but Blaine hold to his ground .he hears her sigh and walk away from the door, his breath out in relief. He close his eyes even though he is not tired at all but the sleep will take the pain away, maybe Kurt was right, Kurt could make him forget about his werewolves for a while. Maybe he can see him tomorrow and he would kiss the pain away as he always does." are you ready to spill?" He hears a voice coming from behind him and turns around immediately, shocked.

"how did you get in?" he ask the girl standing in front of him with her hands folded over her chest, tapping her leg, waiting.

"the window was open," she said simply." where were you?"

"I can't tell,"

"Who were you with?"

"I can't tell,"

"What Sebastian did to you?"

"I told you that I can't tell you, leave me alone would you?" he asked and turned over, pulling the blanket to cover his head.

"No I can't leave you alone." she said, hands crossed over her chest."Now, spill."

"Amy, I cannot tell you, I want to but I can't, it will ruin everything."Blaine muffled underneath the covers.

"Trust me, nothing can ruin our friendship. Now, would you please stop acting like a beat-up puppy and talk to me like a man?"Amy demeaned and Blaine sat up, running his hand trough his hair.

"I will, but remember you promised it wouldn't change a thing between us," Blaine says and Amy nods. He takes a deep breath before he starts.

"Last night, Sebastian tried to rape me and claim me as his own when he found out I was cheating on him,"

"That's it? That's the big secret? Blaine we all know you don't love Sebastian and that he cheats on you **all** the time and don't even try to hide it, so why on earth will we be mad at you for being happy?"

"It's not that," Blaine says." it's about the guy I fell in love with,"

"What about him?"

"There's nothing wrong with him, you'll see if you ever get to know him-"

"Blaine stop with the excuses and just tell me. What's his name?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"How old is he?"

"80,"

"Oh Blaine please don't tell me he is a human because that would be totally disgusting pulse he will be dead soon and you will get hurt and all of that-"

"relax he is not a human, but he is not a werewolf either..."

"So...? What is he?"Amy asked curiously.

"he...he is a...a vampire...?"

-The next day, the wolf cave, breakfast time.-

Blaine sits next to the big dining table, along with the rest of his pack, with the exception of Sebastian who refused to go down for breakfast. The table is dead silence, each of the werewolves focusing on his\her meal.

Wes was drinking his herbal tea, Nick and Jeff were eating pancakes, David had an omelets, Amy was drinking of a blood beg(Jeff and her were trying to get pregnant but are having a rough time, so she tries to eat as healthy as possible.) Blaine was drinking a medium drip, not missing the fact that the pack was being weird and that each of them glanced at him once in a little while. He knew that Amy had already told them everything he told her last night, starting with the fact he have a boyfriend and ending with the fact he was a vampire.

Amy was okay with it; she always wanted him to be happy with his life, even if it means dating a vampire. That made him feel better, but none of that meant the rest of the pack would feel the same. He looked up to catch everyone's eyes running away from his own.

"You can hate me all you want but would you please stop staring at me like that?" he says and Wes is the only one that looks up.

"We don't hate you, none of us will ever will."

"We are just surprised that's all," Jeff added.

"Yeah! I mean, you are dating a vampire! That's really...strange..." Nick says.

"Don't you mean to say grouse?" Blaine says in a bitchy tone." and I know it's weird, it is weird for me too sometimes, but it just..."Blaine tried to explain." sort of happened."

"Then why didn't you tell us?"Jeff asked, all looking a little offended, their eyes remaining on Blaine.

"Cause..." Blaine started but got stuck, how was he supposed to answer that?!

"it doesn't matter now," Amy said." as long as Blaine will be normal again and peace is in place,"

"that doesn't mean that when you mate we aren't gonna kill him," David said, taking a bite from his omelets.

"I'll second that," Nick says.

"third," Jeff agrees casing Amy to punch him in the arm.

"well don't go and plan the murder already, we are not going to be mates," Blaine defended. He knew they were not kidding about the kill.

"Why not?" Amy asked, everybody turned to her. "what? You are in love..." she said, taking another sip from her blood beg.

"I know,"

"And it will get Sebastian off your back," David adds, shocking he actually said Blaine should mate with the vampire.

"I know,"

"So what's stopping you?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," Blaine admitted." is it even possible?"

"you can always find out," Amy said and they all nodded in agreement that came from the fact they wanted to know rather they get the chance to kill a vampire or not.

"Right..."Blaine said." so that means you are okay with it?"

"As long as he stays away from our territory, and doesn't hurt you of course," Blaine realizes that's probably the best he can get. And that's enough for now, he already knew the pack would love Kurt if they let down their prejudices, but he keep on thinking about what they said.

When he goes back to the guest room, he immediately take out his phone.

To: Kurtsie.

Are you busy? I just had a realization, meet me in the library? We need to talk and do some research.-Blaine.

11:03- that's sounds serious, see you there in an hour?-Kurt.

11:03- why so long?-Blaine.

11:04- you didn't think my hair just happens by itself didn't you?-Kurt.

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled to the screen.

11:04-of course it doesn't, meet you there. I love you -Blaine.

-Half of an ending-


	7. Chapter 7

A thousand years

**Scene 7: about mating and babies .part II**

Kurt was sitting in the public library, in a table far away from all the highschoolers studying for their S.I.T's. He was drinking form a cup of coffee he snack in here by compelling the librarian (vampires, in the same as werewolves, can eat or drink human food, it helps them controlling their thirst.),across from him were another chair and another cup of coffee, both meant for Blaine who was 10 minutes late. Why did he want to meet him here? Of all places? The fact Kurt was a vampire didn't mean he loved dark dusty places...

"sorry I'm late," he hears Blaine's voice coming from behind him before he feels him pressing a kiss to his cheek and sitting across from him." the pack was running jokes on me meeting my blood sucking boyfriend."Blaine said simply and Kurt rose an eyebrow." great, you brought coffee, thank you."

"Bloodsucking ha? Seems like someone has been watching twilight too many times..."

"They have been watching that film a lot," Blaine agreed." you seem quit calm considering I just told you I told my pack about us,"

"I knew you would tell them when you get back, but what more important is why did you wanted to meet me here?"

"Well...I need you help with something," Blaine says." it's something that can literally change my life," that made Kurt curious.

"Do tell," Kurt say, thinking of what can be so serious.

"I've been thinking, and I come to realize that what messed my life most was that I become mates with someone I didn't love," Blaine started and Kurt nodded."So I thought that there must be a way to stop mates from being mates, undo the did, like some kind of divorce..."

"So?"

"I want to find a way to do that," Blaine said and Kurt's face expression changed.

"You cannot do that, it would changed your life compliantly,"

"Which is what I'm trying to do," Blaine said sincerity."Now, are you gonna help me or not?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I am, I'll always be here to help .as long as you are really sure you wont regret it,"

"I am," Blaine say and Kurt reaches out and takes his hand.

"Then let's do it,"

They go from there to find books, what was quite easy, finding books that were true was harder and finding a way to break the mate seemed impossible. However, Kurt kind of liked it because he learned so many new things about werewolves, for example, werewolves live forever as long as they keep changing into their wolf form and drink blood. They can 'bale' at any moment if they decide they had enough of their immortality and at the end, time will catch up to them. He also find out that reaping out a werewolf's heart or stabbing\shooting them with sliver knives\bullets was the equivalent to stabbing\shooting a vampire with a wooden knives\bullets, that would kill them.

He wasn't sure if he would ever use that information, but there is no harm in knowing, right?

He learned about the mating process, it was not that complicated, and apparently Blaine and Sebastian haven't completely mated because they've never fell in love. That made Kurt smile and look up at his beautiful boyfriend who despite his expectations, did learned some new stuff.

He learned how the mating worked, some connections that he could never and doesn't want to experience with Sebastian, with full mating, the couple will be able to feel when their significant other is in pain or under a great stress, they can call each other and read each other's minds if they both wish it.

Kurt and Blaine stay at the library until it closed, saying they will meet again tomorrow afternoon to continued their research. After that, they go for a long walk, talking and laughing until Kurt says he needs to leave and go hunting, Blaine joke and say he can always drink his blood, they laughed and shared a goodbye kiss. Blaine stay with a bitter-sweet smile on his face, he wasn't joking. Another thing he found out today was that a lover's bite supposed to feel really good, he would lie if he says it didn't made him curious. He makes it home about 15 minutes later, seeing most of the pack grouped around the flat TV screen. He hears a whistle, calling for an offense.

"Stupid judge!"

"Seems like someone own me money,"

"We haven't lost yet!"

"but you will and I will get the right to say I told you so," Wes say, pushing another popcorn-full fist into his mouth.

"And look who just joined, "David said." did you enjoy with you blood-sucking boyfriend?"

"First, you drink blood too, we all do. Second, yes, I had a lot of fun."

"Ugh!"

"why did you had to say this?!"

"Ah..."Blaine sighed."You perverts..." and with that he go up to his room, running into Sebastian in the hall."Hi," he says.

"hey," Sebastian return." thought you were avoiding me,"

"I thought you were doing the same," Blaine admitted." you know, the fact I told the pack about me and Kurt doesn't mean I want to hurt you or that I want them to give you less respect, it's like I told you in our so called mating night,"

_You shouldn't do it, one day I'll find someone that I love and all what you've done will be meaningless._

_We will live and see_

"I understand, you think you are in love, but you will come around and see that you are only harming yourself,"

"You know very well that's never going to happen, I will love Kurt to the death,"

"but that doesn't mean he is going to do the same, there is a reason vampires cannot have mates, that is not their nature, love, that doesn't mean anything to them, your boyfriend is no exception." Sebastian insisted.

"You know nothing about him," Blaine said in between his teeth.

"You are so naive Blaine," Sebastian says and step closer to him, with an evil smirk." do you really think you'll be happy with him? Even if he sticks around after a full moon that you'll change or after your heat..."Sebastian whispers the last word." he cannot give you anything you need my dear, no care, no understanding, no connections, he can never fulfill you carrier needs could he?"Sebastian say in a sweet voice, his face is not more than 3 inches away from Blaine's, his soft fingertips grazing Blaine's cheek." don't you want a family one day? A real one?"Sebastian asks."I can give it to you, I can give you everything you want," Sebastian whisper, Blaine can feel his warm breath over his lips. From some reason, he can't move. He doesn't know why Sebastian's words are so appealing to him. This is so wrong."what do you say pretty thing?"Sebastian whisper." drop him, and stay with me," Sebastian whisper, his lips burly touching Blaine's. But they didn't kiss. Someone just interrupt

"Blaine?" this is Amy's voice that pull him out of his trance, he immediately step away from Sebastian who still had an evil grin on his face." can we talk?

"Sure," Blaine says quickly and they both walk away, leaving Sebastian alone .they walk down the hall and enter Amy's and Jeff's room, Blaine close the door and lean on it, breathing fast."Thank you from bailing me out of there,"

"Really? It seemed like I was interrupt you two," she said in a bitchy tone." forgot about your vampire already? Or you just want to do them both?"

"Don't joke about it would you?!What happened there in the hall was not funny! I-I don't know what got into me," Blaine yelled. Not because he was angry about Amy, but he was angry with himself. How could he do that? He knew that Sebastian has that kind of effect of him, as his mate and his alpha...

"Chillax bro! I know it isn't your fault, Jeff and I have that stuff too, when he convinces me to do stuff, but I love him so it doesn't matter to me..."

"it doesn't matter now, what did you wanted to tell me?" he let's go of the door and sit next to Amy on the bed.

"oh yeah that, we wanted to tell everybody at dinner but you weren't there and I wanted you to be the first to know, so we will tell them tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"I...you know Jeff and I have been trying for a baby for a while now-"

"oh my god you are pregnant aren't you?!"Blaine burst out with a huge smile covering his face as well. She nodded and he immediately pulled her for a hug." that's great!"

"I know right?! I can't believe this is actually happening to me! I'm going to be a mother!" she squealed from happiness

"Everybody will be so happy for you guys! Our pack didn't have a pup ever since...I don't even remember!"

"I think the last pup we had was you," she said and they chuckle." you were so cute and soon you are going to have your own pup-oh sorry, didn't mean to say that." she bit her inner cheek.

"Why? I'm not offended or anything," Blaine said casually.

"Oh, didn't you know about it? When a female sees another female pregnant, she usually get's the urge to have a family too," Amy says.

"So because you are pregnant, I'm going to want to get pregnant as well?"Blaine asked and Amy nodded." nonsense, I've never thought about babies and pregnancy and all up until now..." he says.

"But you are going to,"

"Even if I will, I will never be able to; Kurt could never get me pregnant could he?"

"That's why I am sorry for bringing up; I assume that at least for now, Sebastian is not an option for you."

"You assume correctly. And don't worry, I will just as happy for you as I would have been happy for myself." Blaine says and Amy hugs him again.

When Blaine goes back to his room, too many things go on in his head. He breathe deeply and try to calm himself down after seeing Sebastian's face again and have him wink at him. He can't believe this is happening to him. He cannot have feel this way, how could he? Sebastian have never made him feel that way, he didn't want to be his, but they feeling he had when Sebastian talked to him...without thinking, he pull out his phone from his pocket and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" he hears Kurt's voice from the other side of the line but he can't speak."Blaine is that you?" Kurt asks but Blaine is still frozen, he has the most perfect love in the world but his nature tells him it's not enough. For the first time in his life he didn't knew what his heart was trying to tell him."Blaine can you hear me? Are you okay?" Blaine shakes head in denial even though he knows Kurt cannot see it.

"No," a small whimper is the only thing he can manage to let out of his mouth.

"What happened? Was it Sebastian?"Kurt asked in a terrified voice.

"yes," another whimper."Kurt... I love you, I love you so much," Blaine whimper as tears appear in his eyes.

"Blaine what did he do? What-"

"Tell me that you know this."

"Know what? Blaine you scare me," Kurt say, not knowing what was going on with his boyfriend.

"Tell me that you know how much I love you, that I would give up my life to be with you, that Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me and that I want to be with you forever, be your mate and carry your babies even though we know that is not possible. Just tell me that, tell me you believe me, "Blaine beg, not knowing what to do with himself.

"Of course I believe you, "Kurt says, already giving up on trying making Blaine speak. Blaine listen to his voice saying those words and he let out a deep breath. Relaxing a little.

"Thank you, I just freaked out a little bit."Blaine admits.

"you don't say," Kurt said in a sarcastic tone." now would you please tell me what happened to you?"

"Not now with all the details, just something about babies and that's stuff, I have to find a way to stop something, I will talk to you tomorrow okay? Don't worry, I'm okay." he say really fast and hang up. _Or at least, I will be..._

They didn't meet at the library the next day, Kurt was the one to cancel it, but Blaine was grateful for it, now even if he doesn't get to see Kurt, he can stay locked up in his room and don't see Sebastian. Amy said it's because Sebastian is his mate and now that they are having a 'crisis' their connection will try to keep them as close as possible which means that with every minute Blaine spend apart from Sebastian, he is only gonna feel worse.

After the strange phone call from Blaine, Kurt had sat and thought about what Blaine said made him upset, 'just something about babies and that's stuff'. So Kurt thought maybe he can (after all) get Blaine pregnant. He knew he wasn't even supposed to think about these things, they didn't even had sex yet( another problem Kurt would have to face) but something inside of him was screaming for an answer.

They both spend the day looking for answers for their own questions, and at the end of it, they both find what they looked for, and they were very happy with the results.

-Half of an ending- 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know if any of you guys noticed but it took me a little bit longer to post this chapter. since I finished writing this story almost two years ago, this is one of the first smut scenes I EVER wrote, and this is the first time I ever post smut so I was a little scared of posting it, but I decided to follow my OTP and have some courage. So pleas ego easy on me!

*I wrote a lot of smut since I wrote this one but I didn't want to change this on to keep the original version, it's a precious memory for me, I love to see that I actually got better.. :D

Reviews of any kind are welcome, but if you criticize or offer tips, please do so nicely, I would love to hear everything you have to say either by a review or a message

So if you haven't figured it out yet, this is their first time chapter! Hope you like it ...fluff and romance are to follow from this chapter on 3

A thousand years

**Scene 8: our first time.**

Kurt was hovering above me, both of us breathing heavily our hearts biting in an UN-human speed but still in complete unison. I almost forgot how this feels, it's been months since Sebastian has been at the same place that Kurt is in right now, the deed was the same deed, dicks, mouths, asses and prostates, but it was still so different. With Kurt there, him and I being as close as two people can get to being one, I felt so complete. Like every bad thing that happened to me, my mom's death, my dad's suicide, my brother leaving me behind in the hands of stranger who calmed me as his own and took away my life in more than one way...all of this was worth for Kurt to come in and sweep me off my feet, to love me more then I deserve, to make me feel like I'm something, like a normal being again. It took me a while to get to this realization, until now I thought Kurt and I were in love. But now I realized it's not just that. Yeah sure, we were in love, and yeah we were in love from the first moment our eyes met, but now I came to know that we were each other's soul mates as well. The next step is for us to become mates and maybe get married... and that was it, everything would be perfect. And I am on my way to get me and Kurt our happy ending.

It's been a rough few weeks for me, mainly because of Sebastian. The talk we had in the hallway the other day shaken me to the core. Every time our eyes meet and he has that stupid grin up on his meerkat face it's like my heart belongs to someone else, and not in a good way. I know that it isn't me, when I want to be closer to him, it's not really me, it's just my nature, wanting to be closer to its mate. It wouldn't even bother me if it was just that, because Kurt would make it go away and remind me who I truly love and belong with, but sadly, it wasn't the case. Every time I was with Kurt now, whenever things got physical between us there was something in me that tried to stop me. Tried. I never let it change my mind; I also made sure Kurt doesn't suspect a thing. For a second I thought I was doing the wrong thing by hiding my true feelings from him but then I thought, how am I supposed to tell the love of my life that every time I see him, talk to him hold his hand or kiss him, my brain is telling me I'm doing something bad? I could not do that. Then, I remembered the thing I found in the library a few weeks ago when I looked for a way to break a mating... that book said that if you want to stop being mates with someone, you need to mate with someone else, so you have an emotional connection to support you when you break the one with your true mate. This basically meant I had to do 3 things: fall for someone else-check. Don't have any other feelings for your correct mate-double check. And you and your 'lover' need to fulfill your love-that was the hard part.

It all started a week ago, Kurt and I were in his room, in the same position we are in now only with more cloths and less lube. We have been kissing, were lost our shirts in the process and we were grinding against each other. We have been like that for a while back then, every time I tried to go even a little bit farther, like sending my hand a little lower or unzip Kurt's pants, he stops me halfway. I didn't care at first, but when I realized we had to do it in order for me to forget about Sebastian, things got more argent.

"Okay Kurt, what's wrong?" I asked. I didn't mean my voice to sound so aggressive and uncaring but that was only because I hadn't had a clue on what was stooping Kurt. We will be together for 6 months next week and that was enough time to wait, I was ready for ages and what was taking Kurt so long?! _Oh god I sound like a 17 year old teenage boy who couldn't keep it in his pants._

"Nothing. Why?" Kurt asked, his red cheeks reveling that he knew exactly what I'm talking about.

"You know why," I told him. "Every time we are 'heatting up' you stop before something even started." I said and Kurt sat back, his hands far away from where they were on my body only a second ago.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you upset, I-" Kurt mumbled and I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"hey...no, no." I said, taking his hands."I'm not mad at you. It's just that the last time we talked about it you said it will happen soon and it's been almost a 2 months since! I-I'm just trying to understand what is stooping you..."

"nothing really, I-I want to be with you and I want us to do_** it**_ but I...kind of scared..." Kurt confesses, his eyes still avoiding mine, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"If this is about you not controlling yourself and biting me, I don't even care if you do," I admitted. I actually wanted him to, considering this is supposed to feel really good during sex...

"no, I know I won't do that," Kurt confirmed. _Well, boo_." it just that... I never actually _**was**_ with anyone before..." Kurt said and I froze.

"Wait, really?"I whispered in wonder a smile spreading over my lips without me even noticing. I could have never guessed Kurt was a virgin.

"Please don't freak out but I've only kissed once before I kissed you..."

"but your first kiss was..."I couldn't even say the name. I felt so bad with myself. How could I be so stupid and keep pushing Kurt to do something he wasn't ready for?! He has never been more intimate with someone then he had been with me, he might need more time and I have been acting like an idiot! But I really couldn't tell, my boyfriend was very attractive and I could only imagine him having a very depressed time like all immortal go through and then he went to a bar and got drunk and hooked up with some guys, considering he told me he was never in a relationship.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," I immediately said." I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything! I really didn't mean to! I didn't know! I'm so sorry-" I was cut off by Kurt's lips firmly pressing against mine, pillowing me back to the mattress." I thought us-"

"Well not now obviously, but soon enough I promise," he said.

"Honey? There is another reason I want us to do it as soon as possible and I won't be able to live with myself if I haven't told you that before anything happen."I said, if Kurt was willing to let me in, I had to do the same, he was sacrificing for me, because I couldn't wait anymore...I had to tell him the truth.

"Did Sebastian knocked you up...?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. "what? That the worst thing that can happen,"

"No, I'm not pregnant, but it does have to do with Sebastian. If you and I sleep together, it will break Sebastian and my mating." I said and Kurt smiled.

"That's great, but there is something more you aren't telling me,"

"well...in nature, mates don't break up, so my...let's go with _body_...every time I'm with you, it makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong and it makes me think of ...him..." I said and I felt like crying when he pulled apart from me." that's why I called you the other day, I needed you and myself to know that I love_ you_, and I want to be with _you_ no matter is it's acceptable or not I...please don't hate me..." I begged, not taking my hands away from Kurt.

"I don't hate you," he whispered." it's just hard to understand that the man that you love is thinking about another guy while you are together,"

"not all the time!" okay that sounded bad." I mean, I don't think of him, I just have a bad feeling," that sounds even worse." I don't know how to explain!" I said miserably, I could already see Kurt walking away from me, making sure I will never see him again." please try to understand..."

"I'm trying..." Kurt sighed and tears were shining in my eyes. "after we do it, will it end?"

"yeah, it has to," I said.

"then it doesn't matter." he said." you say that you love me and I believe you, we will stop that connection you have with Sebastian and then you'll be free of all this."

"I'll be free to be yours," I said and the tiniest smile appeared on Kurt's face.

"Don't be ridiculous." Kurt chuckle and I smiled.

"I am not." I said and grabbed his hand."I'm a carrier, a submissive, I need to be owned but in a good way," I laid back on the bed and pulled Kurt on top of me." I need somebody to take care of me and love me and hold me and kiss me and basically just pull up with me," I said and Kurt chuckle." and I think you will be great for the job,"

"Well thank you, that's very flattering," Kurt said and I smiled, pressing our lips slowly together, as gentle as if it was out first kiss.

"I love you do much, Kurt, don't ever forget that." I mumbled against his lips.

"me too, so much." he said and kiss me again. "we can make our now," he said and I grinned, out still bare chest's flushing together, my hands went back into Kurt's already messed up hair.

"Kurt! I'm home! I hope you and Blaine are fully dressed!" Elizabeth's voice made us jump in surprise. We both looked at each other and laughed. No more making out that day.

The day that followed and the days after that had been really confusing for me. The thought that Kurt never had sex and I'm going to be his first, hunted me. I knew that having sex will mean a lot, but now it world only mean so much more! And what if I suck at it? What if something goes wrong and he would hate me?! I started to breathe faster. It all made sense now! Sebastian kept on sleeping with other guys because I was bad in bed! Oh my god no! I was completely panicking by then.

"Amy! You better go check on him, he is freaking out again!" I heard David call from outside in the hall. I really did that a lot lately, now that I think about it.

"Got it!" I heard Amy and then there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I say and he does.

"What is it this time? Did you talk to Sebastian again?" she asked and sat on the bed next to me. I shook my head.

"No...kurtandIhavebenngoingtwordsexforawhilenowanditactuallysinkingiinnowandi'mlosingmymind!"

"Okay, a little slower now."

"I want to sleep with Kurt but I'm not sure-"

"Wow! Hold up-" Amy stops me. "you can't have sex with him!"

"Amy..." lectures were the last thing I wanted to hear.

"I'm not kidding, this can be dangerous! He can bite you or lose control and when you are in a human form he can crush you in a second!"

"Amy, don't even try backing me out of this, I already made up my mind."

"why are you freaking out then?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I- what if won't be good enough? Maybe Sebastian cheated on me because I wasn't 'physically satisfying'?"

"oh honey, don't worry about that, I'm sure_ you_ will be fine," she said and folded her arms over her chest."It's him I'm worried about."

"Stop it. He won't hurt me."

"Are you absolutely sure about this? About what you are risking? About how you feel?" she asked me.

"Look, Kurt is the most moral, compassionate soul I have ever met, he is sweet and smart and funny, did you know he doesn't even kill animals? He drink just enough so they will be able to hill after, he is understanding and caring and I will love him for eternity, and I'm 100% sure he will do the same thing. "I said honestly and something on Amy's face expression changed, like she was melting inside. I knew this would happen, Amy was a sucker for love stories, and it was only a matter of time before she realizes that my love story is just as real as anybody else's.

"fine, what can I do to help?" she gave in and I smiled satisfied.

And so, Amy and I started on planning mine and Kurt's perfect night, when I finally become his and he finally becomes mine and everything will be right in this world again. And if it isn't...well, the next thing that will be planned will be my funeral.

00:00- happy six month anniversary! Can't wait for tonight I love you XX-Kurt.

Is what I read on my screen after hearing my phone buzz in the middle of the night, but even though I was really tried, I smiled widely at the screen and text back quickly before the minute will be over.

00:00-happy six month anniversary! I love you too XX-Blaine.

And with that I dive back to my blanket. Today's gonna be the best day of my life, yeah sure it's going to be nerve-racking and stressful yet exciting and great but at the end everything is going to be worth it.

Everything was already planned out, first a movie then dinner in an expansive restaurant and then going back to Kurt's place, where Amy is going to set a beautiful romantic room, starting with candles and roses and ending with condoms and lube (it was a payback for what I did for her and Jeff when they had their first time over 40 years ago, oh what I had to do for her...) and then (hopefully) it's gonna happen. Butterfly's went through my whole body, the thought of having Kurt touching me in the most intimate places and ways, him being inside of me(ah! why did I just thought about it?!) and maybe with a little bit of luck I will convince him to bite me. Yeah, all of this is going to be perfect.

And so the night came.

It was 5:30 and I had 5 minutes before I'll have to leave to get Kurt. I checked myself in the mirror at least 10 times already. My hair was fine, with less gel than usual, the way I knew Kurt liked, and I wore a simple bottom down shirt and a fitted gray jacket and the tightest pair of pants I owned. I had to admit it, it looked good. I picked the outfit very carefully; making sure everything was easily removable. After I gave myself a pep talk I left the house, driving as fast as I could to Kurt's house. As soon as I stopped the car in front of his porch, Kurt kind of flew out of the house and entered the car. I could feel my blood rushing in my ears, my heart pounding fast with excitement but I forced myself to calm down. We went to the movie; it was good, cuddling in the back row made it better besides one time when someone glanced at us with a disgusted look. All it took was one look from us to get him to back off, being monsters had it perks, and facing homophobes was easier knowing there is nothing they can do to hurt you physically.

After that we walked hand in hand to the restaurant, we ate a really good dinner (considering that it was human food,) I figured we need to eat first, to calm ourselves as much as possible so we won't end up tearing each other's throats when we lose control. We had even a better time than usual; it was like the universe reminded me of why I fell in love with Kurt in the first place.

After we fought over who is gonna pay (a fight I won in, tonight was all about Kurt, I'm gonna let him spoil me later.) apparently, Kurt wanted us to go back to his house later. When he told me I raised my eyebrows, _how could he know? _But I played along.

The drive back to Kurt's house was...intense. We both knew what was coming next, and personally, I was freaking out. I knew that I shouldn't, it isn't gonna be my first time, I already had sex countless times before in my 60 years on the planet but I still felt terrified. When I finally stopped the car, none of us moved an inch from our sits, waiting for the other to make the first move. Then I looked at Kurt, only to find him looking back at me, I nodded to his questioning eyes and we both stepped out of the car at the same time. I took Kurt's hand and we walked together into his house and up to his room, Kurt locked the door behind us even though he shouldn't have. When his eyes wondered around his own room, I could see that he was surprised in a good way from all the candles and raised petals that had been scattered around. Even I had to admit it seemed like it had been taken out of a movie. Kurt looked at me.

"Who did this?" he asked breathlessly, making me smile at satisfaction.

"I asked Amy to help me; she did it while we were away." I said." do you like it?" I asked insecure.

"I love it," Kurt said and turned to look me right in the eyes." you shouldn't have bothered much, really,"

"Of course I did, I wanted everything to be perfect." I said and stepped in front of him, resting my hand over his cheek. "are you nervous?" I asked, our eyes never pulling away from each other. The corner of Kurt's mouth curled into a small smile.

"no." he whispered and leaned in closer, until out lips pressed together. Everything fell silence but the sounds of my breath and our beating hearts, the air was frozen and so does the rest of the world, there was only Kurt and me, no pack, no Sebastian, no blood craving, no pain, not even one regret for what I'm about to do, just love. the kiss was slow and gentle at first, like it was the very first one but it quickly heat up, Kurt's hands found their rightful place locked around my waist and one of my arms wrapped around Kurt's shoulder. I let my tongue run over Kurt's lower lip, asking for access he soon gave me, exploring my mouth in return. I tucked his shirt out of his pants and unbutton it as fast as I could, pushing it over his broad shoulders. He only wore a black tank top underneath which highlighted his porcelain skin, and now when I saw his bare neck, his scent was much clearer, causing me to kiss him more hungrily. I felt Kurt's hand reaching up to remove my coat and then everything covering my torso but my undershirt that was also removed shortly after. His cool hand ran down my chest, making a shiver ran through my body.

I've seen Kurt shirtless before, as well as he saw me, but everything was so different now. I pulled his tank over his head and pulled him even closer, both our naked chest pressing together. I ran my hand down to rest on Kurt's belt buckle, getting ready to open it but I heard Kurt's breathe hitch.

"You okay?" I asked against Kurt's lips, I started to think he might have second thoughts but he nodded quickly and continued to kiss me. I undid his belt and pushed down his skin tight jeans. Before I even noticed Kurt pulled my pants down as well and lift me up to slid it all the way away with the rest of our clothing, the next moment I was with my back pressed to the mattress with Kurt hovering over me, our lips never breaking apart. I smiled. If Kurt was using his vampire speed, he was letting go, he was out of control, and he lost control because of me.

"sorry, I didn't mean to let go," he whispered but I shook my head.

"no, I want you to," he said, attacking his lips again with mine.

It only then occurred to me that we were wearing only our underwear, I could actually feel-**oh god**! I moan loudly as Kurt pressed his hips down, a wave of pleasure flowing through me. I pushed my hips up in need for more friction, meeting Kurt's halfway. We quickly found rhythm, out kisses getting hotter and hotter. It felt so good, having Kurt that close, hearing him make those small noises, but I wanted more. My hand was already on Kurt's ass but I brought it up on his boxer's rubber band." may I?" I asked and Kurt pulled away from my lips, looking down at me. His eyes were deep and dark with lash and want and his lips were swollen and pink, I couldn't even begin to describe how beautiful he looked and how lucky I felt in that very moment, I just hoped he wasn't backing out on me now because I had no idea how was I supposed to handle it. Kurt's hand moved from where in rested next to my head over the pillow, his soft finders trailing over my cheeks and my jaw, then ran softly down my hair. I frozen while he did it, my eyes not leaving away from his own even for a second, the way he looked at me was a way I thought I wasn't worthy off, it made me feel so exposed but yet so very...loved. "Kurt, please do something before I explode," I whispered and a small smile appeared on his lips before he leaned in to kiss me again, soft and tender and sweet, before he pulled my boxers away, tossing it on the floor before looking down. His smile grew bigger.

"You are perfect," he breathed out and I could feel myself blush hard. My hand started pulling his boxers down, still hesitated but I got them down eventually, and I thought I was gonna come only by seeing Kurt's impeachable form. Kurt kissed my dump lips once more, one of his hands reaching towards the night stand and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I heard Kurt opening the bottle of lube and poring some on his fingers. It's not like I haven't done it before, but even the thought that he did it, that he wanted to prepare me first so it won't hurt for me( something that Sebastian hardly ever did), it almost brought me to tears. I felt Kurt's hand over my thigh and raise it up, I opened my eyes and I could see that he was nervous. "tell me if it hurts, okay?" Kurt asked and I nodded. I felt one finger making its way to my entrance, pushing so very slowly past the ring of muscle. My body didn't reject the burning like pain because I already was familiar with the pleasure that was to follow.

"You can add more," I said and Kurt obeyed. He was still nervous of course, I knew he is never gonna stop being until we finish and he will see that everything was okay, but it's still didn't stop me from trying. "you doing great, Kurt, everything is okay." I assured him, my hand cupping his cheek as he added another one without any warning ,making me gasp but then throw my head back because he hit it. I could feel my body pressing against Kurt's long fingers without my control; I just wanted him to be in me already. I took the condom from where Kurt put it and opened it up, rolling it over Kurt's hard length and putting my hand on the back on his neck, crashing out lips together. We lay back on the bed, Kurt's fingers no longer in me but I didn't have the time to complain before I felt the tip of his cock against my entrance. I made my muscles relax as Kurt staidly and slowly pushed himself inside. And then everything changed. Everything was Kurt, suddenly, it was like the part of my heart that was Sebastian's had vanished away only to be replaced by the piece I already gave to Kurt. and then I just knew...ever since the very beginning, maybe even before I was in this world, my destiny was Kurt. I had been him all along, maybe life are cruel and wanted to punish me for something so they kept him away from me for all this time but none of this mattered now because he was here, and we were together and it was just...worth it. Suddenly, in between the hot kissing and moans and strong trusts, Kurt's mouth reaped away from my own, but he kept kissing me, my jaw down to my neck, behind my ear and all the way to where my neck met my shoulder, he kissed there slowly before he bit down, hard enough for his fangs to go into my skin, drawing blood right into his mouth. I moan louder and trust my hips harder into Kurt's cock, my hands digging into his hair as he drank from me. I didn't even worry for a second that he might never pull away, not until I die, all I cared about was what was going on here and now. His hips rocked faster, one of his hands wrapping around my own cock, stroking it fast in a match rhythm with his trusts until the heat in my stomach was unbearable and I came, the hardest I ever came in my life. Kurt pulled away from my throat and licked the wound so it will heal quicker and gave one last trust before coming as well. Both exhausted and heavily breathing we clasped back, out whole body shuddered as we tried to calm down. My eyes started to drift close so I looked over at Kurt, only to find that he was staring at me too. His hand rested on my cheek as he brought me closer to a soft kiss, before wrapping his hand around my waist and embracing me.

"I love you," he whispered into my hair and brought the covers over out naked bodies.

"me too," I said with a broad smile, burying my head in Kurt's chest.

Best. Night. Ever.

-Half of an ending-


	9. Chapter 9

A thousand years

**Scene 9: the price that I would pay.**

Kurt woke up the next morning, he knew he was in his own bed but still something was different. He noticed he was naked, and then he remembered what happened last night, that immediately caused him to smile.

As it hit him, he focuses his attention on the body lying next to him, looking more beautiful than ever before. Kurt lay on one side, taking a full view on his boyfriend, who was sleeping soundly, his chest was raising and falling slowly, his hair was messy, his long lashes grazing over his cheeks and his lips slightly parted. Kurt's smile grew wider, his hand slowly moved to brush a few curls from his face, his finger ran down slowly sown his cheek and jaw, neck and his shoulders, not missing the wound between them. Kurt bit down his lip; it was him who made this. No matter how guilty he felt, last night was the best night in his existence, and everything was so much better when he thought about what it meant. Blaine was free now, he and Sebastian are no longer mates, and it meant that now they could be each others. Forever. Kurt sighs deeply and leans in, pressing his lips gently to Blaine's, so soft and perfect. When he pulled away, half-open-hazel eyes were looking at him, a small sleepy smile playing over their owner's lips.

"morning beautiful," Kurt said, his hand wrapping around Blaine's naked hip, making his smile wide.

"That's a very nice way to wake up," Blaine's said sleepily, his hand resting on Kurt's arm.

"How do you feel?" Kurt asked.

"A little sore, but it's worth it," Blaine said, both boys were in euphoria because everything they felt. They were the happiest people (if you can call then that) in the whole wide world.

"That's awesome but that's not what I meant. Any Sebastian related feelings right now?"

"Not. One." Blaine said with a smile. "there's only you," he whispered and captured Kurt's lips in his own, Kurt instantly responded, pulling him closer, their tongues tangling together in a sweet lazy kiss. Kurt quickly rolls on top on Blaine who smiled against his lips. "have I created a monster?"

"Are you complaining?" Kurt raised a playful eyebrow and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You know I would have stayed with you all day if I could, but I need to be the one to tell the pack about me and Sebastian," Blaine started to say and Kurt sighed in defeat but nodded.

"I know," he said and laid back on the bed." will you meet me tomorrow?" he asked hopefully and Blaine smiled.

"Of course," Blaine said and kisses his cheek shortly. "see ya tomorrow, I love you."

And with that they both climbed off the bed, each going back to his own life. Kurt was practically on cloud nine for the rest of the day , he did all his house chores and hunted a little, the mountain lion reaped out most of his outfit so he went to the mall and bought a new one, then he came back home and watched the 10th season of project runway. When he went to sleep, he dreamed of a familiar pair of honey-golden-hazel eyes. He couldn't wait to meet him the next day, only that that meeting never happened.

Kurt arrived on time, but Blaine was late, he actually never showed up. Kurt really tried not to get upset, maybe Blaine just had something to so or that he forgot...well, that didn't made him feel any better. As long as he doesn't miss their date the next day...which was exactly what he did. What was it? What could have caused Blaine to bail on him 2 times in a raw? Nothing had changed between then lately, they didn't fight or drift apart, quit the opposite, they...had sex. So that was it ha? Blaine was just avoiding him because of that? Kurt couldn't see why though, Blaine seemed to be enjoying himself, and maybe it was because of the bite? Kurt realized he is getting paranoid, he should talk to Blaine, and yeah that's what he should do. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the familiar number. It went straight to voice mail.

"Blaine, it's me. Are you mad at me or something? Because if you do then talk to me okay? Call me back when you hear this, don't ignore me," Kurt sighed. "I love you." he added and hung up. He fell back into his bed, burring his head in his hands.

"Sweetie?" he heard his mother's voice as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," he muffled. He heard her come in and she frowned when she saw him.

"Are you okay? You look a little blue," she asked." something happened between you and Blaine?" she asked and he nodded." a lover's fight?"

"No, we are supposed to be okay, but I haven't heard from him in 3 days. He doesn't answer my calls and doesn't show up to our dates..." Kurt sighed deeply and turned around to look at his mother." I don't know what I did wrong..."

"Maybe you should go see him? Whatever your problem is you need to talk it out,"

"Go to him? To the 'wolf cave'?" he asked in surprise that his mother couldn't see the cause to." I can't do this, they would never let Blaine invite me in and even if they did they would kill me the moment I'm inside."

"Of course you can do this, you love Blaine enough to try, and maybe it's a werewolf's thing and that's why he couldn't tell you?"

Kurt was in his car, the wolf cave in sight. He decided to leave his car away, just in case he will get attack and run away, that they won't harm his car. He slowly walked into the yard, closing the gate behind him. He knew they he couldn't just come up and knock on the front door and hope it will be Blaine who opens it, because if it won't that will be the end of him. So he decided to finds Blaine's room and climb of the window. He quickly climbed up and took a look on each window, he saw a few werewolves in the living room and the rest of the rooms were empty, he thought that Blaine must be out but then he came across his room.

He knew it was Blaine's by the Katy Perry posters hanging on the walls and the small piano, but also because on the desk was a picture of the both of them. He turned to see who was inside, well; he found where all the werewolves went. He couldn't even see Blaine but he knew he was there, he could practically sense him. He soundlessly opened the window a little more and tried to step inside without anybody noticing but apparently the law applied to windows as well, Kurt had to be invited in.

"Blaine...?"He said and all kind of eyes turned to him.

"Kurt? Is that you?" Came a small voice he could recognize as if it was his own.

"Yeah," Kurt said." I need you to invite me in,"

"Don't you dare do it Blaine," told another voice.

"Would you all leave us alone please?" Blaine asked all the other werewolves, ignoring what the voice said.

"B, I get what you're feeling but you can't let him in," another voice insisted.

"He will kill us all in our sleep!"

"He can't control himself!"

"I'm right here remember? And I can assure you that I have no attention to murder any of you unless you piss me off." Kurt said in a calm voice." no would you please let me have a moment with my boyfriend?"Kurt intruded and he could hear a smile on Blaine's voice when he talked again.

"I completely agree, now I believe the game had already started," Blaine said.

"Are you sure?" a female voice asked.

"I Am." he said immediately.

"come on you guys, my dolphin wants to spent some time with his unicorn!" another female voice said, it belonged to a blond girl who dragged everyone out of the room.

"Thanks Britt." Blaine said and she winked at him before closing the door." you may come in Kurt," he said and Kurt smiled a little before slowly stepping inside. He sat on one of the chairs that were already set next to the bed. When Blaine turned to him, Kurt's mouth fell open by the way he looked.

He was pale, almost as pale as Kurt with a little green-like shade, his cheek bones kind of popped out and there were bags under his eyes. Blaine saw the look on Kurt's face and sadly smiled." I look terrible don't I?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say that..."Kurt said charmingly." but what happened to you? You seemed like you just got out of world war 3, and I was here in World War 2, those wars aren't pretty."

"Well kind of...it's just-" Blaine froze. "can you pass me that bucket over there?" he said quickly and Kurt obeyed. Not knowing why. Blaine clenched the bucket and placed it between in his legs. "look away-" he mumbled miserably before burring his head in the bucket and throwing up. Kurt gasped in surprise but got back to the world when Blaine started coughing. He rubbed his back slowly and pushed away the hair from his face. When Blaine pulled his head out, his mouth was covered in blood. He whipped it away with a towel that was in his lap before. He put the bucket on the other side of the bed and leaned back against the pillow, taking deep breaths."I'm so s-sorry you had to see that..."he whispered, clearing his trout. "you seen really freaked out,"

"no, no, I'm okay;" he smiled and grabbed one of Blaine's hand into his. The hand was almost as cold as his hand was. "oh god you are freezing!" Kurt gasped and Blaine pulled his hand away." I didn't knew werewolves can get sick,"

"we can't, I'm not sick."Blaine said with a cough.

"Then what is it?" Kurt asked panicky. "and why am I only hearing about it now?"

"I know you are upset and I'm sorry I didn't call you back but Wes and Amy combined forces against me and forbidden any distractions but healing," Blaine said honestly.

"But from what?" Kurt asked.

"It's some kind of punishment, for leaving my mate." Blaine mumbled.

"Explain yourself,"

"Well, you know that a mate is supposed to be the one balancing you? Like that my blood crave were nothing to worry about and I had full control of my shift ,even in full moon? So now, I'm out of balance." Blaine said and Kurt sighed.

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked, his brain already drifting to how to make it stop.

"My body temperature changed, I'm wick and I'm tired and I feel boneless and I keep anything down which only make it 10 times worse..." Blaine said and like a clue his belly growled very loudly. "sorry," he lowered his head and small smiles went to both of their faces.

"And...What about Sebastian...?" Kurt asked shyly.

"I-I don't really know, he left before I got home the day after we..." Blaine said and rubbed the back of his neck." I feel really bad about it, I made our alpha run away," Blaine said.

"but you didn't mean to do that, you didn't have a choice," Kurt said.

"Okay, okay. I don't want to talk about him anymore." Blaine said." now come here, I didn't get to cuddle you in 3 days," Blaine said and Kurt smiled before climbing into the bed with Blaine, his arm wrapped around Blaine's shoulder and Blaine rested against his chest.

"You are so cold," Kurt whispered. "aren't I making it worse?"

"I don't care," Blaine whispered back. "I just want you close, until I'm gonna go crazy again," he said, tightening his grip on Kurt.

"What kind of blood have they given you?" Kurt asked circularly.

"Animal at first but human blood holds longer." he said. "but it all goes up at some point or another,"

"What if you drink...my blood?" Kurt offered and Blaine just rolled his eyes in return.

"No, no, that's not even an option."

"why not?!" Kurt said, pulling a little away from Blaine so that they were facing each other." think about it, my kind of blood is what you are supposed to drink neutrally and I want to help you if I can,"

"Kurt, I will never drink your blood, especially now that I have no clue if I will be able to stop!"

"But it's my fault anyway! If I haven't slept with you-"

"I asked you to sleep with me!" Blaine said and it was clear that he wanted to say more but couldn't because something came back up his throat.

"Blaine please..." Kurt begged." I can't see you like this..." Kurt said and moved a little closer. "please let me help you..." he said and something in Blaine's eyes soften even though he shook his head in denial, only causing himself a bigger headache.

"I won't do it," Blaine determent." now can you do me a favor?" he asked sweetly and Kurt nodded in defeat." would you bring me more blood from downstairs? There is a large tank in the corner of the kitchen,"

"okay, give me a second," Kurt said and got off the bed.

"Oh! And don't fight with the others okay?" Blaine asked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"don't worry I will be good," Kurt said and ran out soundlessly from the room all the way from the 3rd floor to the kitchen, finding the bags in a second and purring one O+ into a big glass. He got back up only to find Blaine lying on the bed looking even worse than 4 seconds ago."Blaine?" he asked as he sat the glass on one of the nightstands and sat on the bed to see Blaine's face.

"Hmm?" Blaine mumbled.

"You puked again?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded slowly.

"I'm so hungry and I feel dead," Blaine said in a child like voice. But then he looked up to see the look on Kurt's face. "don't blame yourself," he whispered and Kurt turned to look away." you didn't do anything,"

"That's the point." Kurt said." I want to do something to help you but you won't let me," Kurt said and folded his arms over his chest."Blaine please..? You don't need to torture yourself, I can see that you want to, and I want you to." Kurt said. Blaine shut his eyes.

"fine." a soundless whisper escaped from Blaine's mouth in deft." but you need to tell me if I hurt you or if I get carried away you need to promise you will push me away, you are stronger than me when I'm human, just don't let me hurt you okay?" Blaine mumbled so fast Kurt could burly understand. Kurt lifted Blaine up a bit, helping him sit up before grabbing his face in both of his hands with a delicate touch and kissing him slow and gentle on the lips.

"I promise." he said and pulled away." neck or wrist?" he asked.

"Wrist, that way I can do less damage," Blaine said and Kurt lifted his hand up, Blaine took it with shaking hands.

"go on honey, I'll be fine." Kurt assure him." I trust you," and then a sharp pain went over his whole body but he didn't move, he didn't flinched, he just took it, no matter how much it hurt, and he smiled when he saw the green disappear from Blaine's now pale skin and the cold sweat going dry. Blaine only took like 5 gulps before pulling away, licking the wound so it will hill faster and looking back into Kurt's eyes.

"Thank you," he breathed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders.

"Any time," Kurt says and nuzzled closer to Blaine. Blaine fell asleep within a minute and Kurt (after a few signs from his hungry stomach) decides to go hunting for a few hours. He kisses Blaine's forehead and slip out of the bed, from the window out to the road and from there into the forest. He hunted a few rabbits and a deer, he could smell there were human there as well but he didn't get close to then, eh haven't drank human blood in decades and he isn't gonna start now. He made sure the animals were okay and could heal before he walked back to Blaine's house, texting his mother on the way saying that he might not get back home that night. He climbed thought the window ad was surprised to find Blaine out of his bed. He was worried for a second but then he noticed Blaine was sitting near the piano. He listened to the soft melody Blaine was playing, not a recognizable one but he liked it. Blaine stopped and wrote something on a paper that was in front of him. He played the tune again, a little different this time and hummed along with it, once in a few bars he could hear a real word and then he realized... Blaine was writing a song.

"are you gonna stare at me forever?" Blaine said and turned around to face Kurt with a small playful smile on his face.

"Didn't want to stop you, it was beautiful." Kurt said and walked closer to Blaine."I didn't know you write songs..."

"so now you know, and it's not even a song yet, I have to work on it some more." Blaine said and rose to his feet." thanks again for the blood earlier, it actually really helped," Blaine said.

"I can see that, you look almost normal,"

"yeah you know, took a shower, brush my teeth, changed my cloths and now I can do this..." Blaine said suggestively and rests his hands on Kurt's hip bone to pull him closer, capturing his lips in his own. Blaine ran his thousand over Kurt's lower lips and his hand came over behind Kurt's neck, pulling him even closer.

"Blaine," Kurt giggled. "what got into you?"

"I forgot to tell you this but I'm kind of in heat right now and I'm really, really..."

"Horny?"

"Yes," Blaine answered in one breath. "I really am sorry, you just had your first time and I already force myself up on you," Blaine apologized.

"Blaine, you are ruining the mood," Kurt said and kissed Blaine again, lifting his boyfriend up so his legs wrapped around Kurt's hips. Kurt could feel Blaine's hard cock in between the lines of fabric between them. "really already?" he chuckled and Blaine smiled against his lips. God have he missed Kurt over those few days. Kurt carried him toward the bed, lying him down and climbing on top of him. Kurt moved his mouth from Blaine's own and moved down to his neck, biting down gently making Blaine shiver in expatiation. "not now, you are too weak for biting". Blaine whined in protest but Kurt ignored him and continued to kiss down his neck, kissing and sucking until he made sure it will leave a mark. He unbuttoned Blaine's shirt and continued to kiss down his chest making Blaine whimper. Boy did he hope the other werewolves aren't home. He kissed down Blaine's chest until he reached up to his waist band, he look up for Blaine, as if waiting for his approval, it takes a second for Blaine to nod and with that Kurt pull Blaine's pants and underwear in one swift movement, his mouth watering when he is eye-leveled with Blaine's rock hard cock. He kissed the tip first before flicking his tongue out and licking all the way from the bottom to the top griping the base. Blaine moans deeply from the action, his hands fisting the sheets as Kurt took him all the way deep into the mouth. At first Kurt starts slowly, not sure about what he is doing but when he hears Blaine's reactions, the way he moan his name, the quite needy whimpers and ever so often trusts back into Kurt's mouth he realized he must be doing some things right. it doesn't take more than 5 minutes before they are both fanatic, Kurt bobbing his head up and down with sweet wet noises and Blaine was trying so hard not to scream in pleasure, the heat in his stomach was almost unbearable and he knew he was about to-

"K-Kurt I'm gonna-" he didn't have enough time to finish because Kurt put his hands on Blaine's thighs and ground him. It was only a second before Kurt swirl his tongue around the head and bit down not too hard to draw blood but enough to make Blaine have the hardest orgasm in his life.

Kurt swallowed hard before looking up trough his lashes at Blaine with an evil grin on his face. Blaine smiled back grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, bringing him up so their faces were close. "you are amazing," he breathed breathlessly before pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt immediately opened Blaine's mouth with his tongue and slipped it inside; Blaine smiled and kissed him back. Blaine pressed his lips a little harder into Kurt's before pulling away completely, rolling over and closed his eyes.

"well that's a sudden turn," Kurt chuckle.

"I'm tired."Blaine said sleepily. "you may cuddle me now,"

"That's it? You were just using me for my body?" Kurt asked but laid down too, his chest pressed to Blaine's back, his head buried in Blaine's neck where he dropped a small kiss.

"Exactly," Blaine confirmed.

"Goodnight," Kurt said and pulled a blanket over both of them, only noticing then that Blaine's body temperature was warm again. He was about to fell asleep when Blaine decided to talk.

"hey Kurt?" Kurt lifted his head a little to show he was listening. "I wanted to tell you this when you got here but I got distracted so I guess now will work too," Blaine said." so, I had time to think, and now when Sebastian is gone and we did what we did, I think we are mates." Blaine said and Kurt could hear a small smile in his tone.

"Why would that happen? We can't be mates," Kurt said.

"well, we did all the parts of mating and over the last few days I could like...feel you, the way you feel and what you think, I could tell that you were worried and all." Blaine said." so I think it all make sense." Kurt's mouth opened to talk but he had nothing to say.

But then Blaine turned around again so their eyes meet, words just weren't necessary anymore, from that moment on, nothing but them matters, the world is away and only them exists. They have each other nothing will ever keep them apart.

-Half of an ending-


	10. Chapter 10

A thousand years

**Scene 10: alpha problems.**

And so the week past, causing Blaine's heat to come to an end and for Kurt to be relief. Sure, he loved it at first, but he couldn't even go to shower without Blaine jumping in on him.

When Blaine was finally out of his storm of hormones, he apologized immediately, back to being his shy yet charming self, saying that Kurt must be exhausted and had enough of him for a life time and that he should go home and fresh up. Kurt agrees and leaved after Blaine pass out on the bed, completely warn out.

Kurt washed himself at least 10 times and went through his moisturizing routine before going to bed and fell asleep for what seemed like 5 minutes, only that he woke up 2 days later at noon.

He yawned as he made his way down the stairs, thinking that he didn't slept that hard in his entire existence. When he got to the living room, he found his mother sitting on the couch tearing up in front of the TV watching- oh not that movie again!

"You know that he doesn't die in the end,"

"hash you," Elizabeth said and she blow into another tissue." if you wanna stay and watch, no spoilers." she said.

"No, I don't want to fall asleep again," Kurt said but crushed on the couch next to her never the less.

"I get you and Blaine didn't get a lot of sleep?" she asked suggestively and Kurt chuckle.

"yeah, you can say that," he said." and apparently, I have a mate now,"

"really?!" she squealed and turned to face her son completely."Oh that's great!"

"I know right?" Kurt said, just as excited as she was.

"So, are you doing anything right now, like moving in or something?" Elizabeth asked, causing Kurt to think about it for the first time.

"I don't know really," he said." I guess that could be a possibility, but Blaine would never leave his pack and I'm not gonna go and live with them,"

"Why not? They couldn't be that bad," Elizabeth said and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"They are," he said and got off the couch."I'm gonna hunt you coming?"

"no, I wanna watch the rest of the movie," she said, her focus going back to the screen.

"he doesn't die in the end," Kurt say as he walk out of the house, he can hear his mother's 'shut up!' call as he close the door.

Getting out of the house did wonders to him in a way he wouldn't have expected. Drinking blood out of the vain again and not from blood bangs was amazing even though he couldn't explain why, feeling the air rushing on his face, everything blare around him when he ran fast enough... but even all those things couldn't keep his mind away from his mate. He had a strange feeling that something was wrong with Blaine. He felt feelings in his heart that wasn't his own, pain, loneliness, worry, lack of control...but it's more than that, if this is really what Blaine felt, it wasn't only him, it had to do with the pack as well.

He thought about going to see him, if something was wrong with Blaine, Kurt have to be there for him, to help him in some way, but if the pack has a part of it, he shouldn't be. But still-

He zoned out of his world when his phone buzzed in his pocket, he was surprised to see that it was Blaine.

"Hey baby," he asked as he kept running.

"hi," Blaine said from the other end." how soon can you meet me in the forest? I really need to see you," Blaine said in a voice that made Kurt's whole body tense. Something actually** is** wrong with his mate.

"Yeah, I'm already here hunting,"

"Me too, I'm in the glade. How fast can you come here?" Blaine asked in a small voice and Kurt looked around to see where he was before answering.

"Gave me a minute," Kurt says and they hang up. Kurt changed his running direction and ran as fast as he could.

When he got there, he was surprised to see Blaine leaning against the tree, his legs spread a little and his hands lying in his lap with his head looking on the tree branches. Also, he was in his wolf form which made everything look weird.

"Blaine?" he asked and the wolf's head shoot right to him." why are you a wolf?" Kurt couldn't stop himself from asking and Blaine frowned, looking down to see paws and a tail. Kurt could swear he rolled his eyes before changing to be a human again and sighing deeply.

"Sorry, I didn't even notice." Blaine said and got up; Kurt was next to him in a second.

"Are you supposed to?"

"yeah, but I'm kind of out of control right now and the rest of my pack wants me dead but, whatever, I really missed you!"Blaine trailed off, not letting Kurt time to react before packing him on the lips real quick.

"Wait, what did you just said?"Kurt asked with raised eyebrow and Blaine bit his lower lip.

"That I really missed you...?"

"why on earth would you die?!" Kurt asked in a shocked-concerned way that made Blaine low his head.

"since we don't have an alpha, we have a hard time controlling ourselves, we change more and we are more aggressive and all,"

"Can't you just be wolfs then? Until you shake it off?" Kurt wondered but Blaine shook his head.

"I wish it was that easy, we are even less in control when we are, we reached to the point where David and Wes almost killed each other, and they are best friend, that really means something."

"So that's really bad ha?" Kurt said and Blaine nodded." did anyone hurt you?"

"No, they wouldn't dare." Blaine said simply." but Kurt... I can't stop thinking this is my entire fault..." Blaine sigh brokenly." if I never 'broke up' with Sebastian, all of that wouldn't have happened..." Blaine said and Kurt bit his lower lip before pulling Blaine closer, his arms around Blaine's shoulders and Blaine's locked around Kurt's hips.

"You didn't have any choice, I'm sure they understand and you are making this up in your head," Kurt whispered.

"I don't know what to do...every time I look at them I have this guilt in my gut." Blaine said." I just want to get a new alpha and get it over with,"

"Would you like to stay with me until you do? I promise my mom will behave," Kurt said and Blaine chuckled.

"That's sweet of you to offer but I can't,"

"Okay, but it-"

"Kurt."

"Okay! No more protective mate!"

It was a few hours later when things reached to boiling point. He was in his wolf form and had just entered the gate when he heard a low growl. He turned his head only to face a mustard-yellow wolf, showing off his teeth at him. He just kept on walking until he bumped into Wes. He was in his wolf form, lying on the ground and licking his wounds. He just burst it off, probably just Jeff showing off... he shouldn't have taken it like that.

It was the middle of the night when Kurt woke up to the sound of a genital knock on the door. He wore his slippers and curiously walked down the stairs, he gasped when he opened the door.

He saw Blaine, all wet from the rain that was pouring down, his lip was bruised and there were deep cuts in his skin that could be seen through his reaped out cloths.

"oh god what happened to you?!" Kurt panicked and pulled Blaine inside, closing the door behind him.

"I almost killed Jeff." Blaine whimpered and crushed against Kurt who pulled him tighter without hesitation, not caring his cloths getting wet and full of blood." he started teasing me and in his mind I could hear he was blaming me for everything, but I held back when he attacked me...then he changed his mind to blaming you, and Kurt, when he thought about hurting you, I couldn't...I just snapped. I couldn't bear the though...if I would have bitten him a little bit harder I would have killed him...Kurt..." Blaine murmured tears start to form in his eyes but he blinked them away, burring his head deeper into Kurt's shoulder.

"Shh...that's okay...you are okay now," Kurt tried to calm him down." let's get you out of this cloths okay?" Kurt said and pulled away to weep away Blaine's tears. He leans in to kiss him very gently on his bruised lips before taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

The idea came to Kurt while Blaine was showering, first, he came to realize that the mating thing really changed stuff because he could smell Blaine's blood in the air, being washed up down the drain and he wasn't bothered or tempted at all. Second, he is going to make everything better again.

"Hey, do you think you can manage yourself for a week?" Kurt asked when Blaine walked out of the bathroom and crowed underneath the covers of his bed, closing his eyes immediately.

"I've manage myself for almost 50 years, I'm not a baby," Blaine said in a cold voice. Kurt frowned at his drastic change in mood.

"I mean with everything that's going on,"

"stop worry about me, I'll be fine .why would you ask anyway?" Blaine said and Kurt got the hint that he was a little angry.

"I just have something to do out of town and want to be sure you will be alive when I'm back, why are you getting upset?"Kurt asked, getting a little upset himself.

"I'm not!" Blaine insisted. Kurt sighed deeply and turned his back to Blaine."I'm sorry," Blaine whispered, his hand slipped into Kurt's, their back still facing each others."I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself." Blaine said." we've only been mates for a week or so and I've already drooped too many bombs on you...I'm such a bad mate," Blaine said and Kurt smiled a little.

"It's okay, that's my job now, to be here for you." Kurt said and turned over, Blaine followed and they smiled to each other."I love you," Kurt whispered and Blaine attached their lips.

"I love you," he breathed against Kurt's lips." don't ever forget that, especially when you'll be away," Blaine say and Kurt assure him he will, before they go to sleep in each other's arms. but even then, when everything is supposed to go fine as It can be got the night, Kurt still woke up in the middle of it, confused to see Blaine is not in the bed.

"Blaine? Where are you?" he whispered into the cold January air and like a cue there are vomiting noises and gasps for air coming from the bathroom. Unfortunately, Kurt recognizes the one making those sounds and is standing in the doorway the second after. And there was Blaine, his head stuck in the toilet as he cough loudly and emptied his entire stomach into the toilet. Kurt kneels next to him and rubbed his back slowly until Blaine could breathe again. When Blaine sat back and ran trembling fingers through his hair, Kurt decided to speak." do you want water or blood?"

"Water. I can't eat, it would go back up." Blaine answer in a dry voice, Kurt nods once and it takes him about 5 seconds before he comes back with a glass of water, offering it to Blaine.

"Here,"

"Thanks," Blaine says and takes it, drinking slowly.

"What was that?" Kurt asked.

"That's nothing, it's not like I wasn't expecting it,"

"Meaning...?" Kurt asked.

"Everybody reacts differently to this alpha thing, in my case, my body is beholding food from me," Blaine said. "and I know what you are thinking," Blaine added after he saw the look on Kurt's face." but your blood won't help in that case,"

"come on, there has to be a way for me to make it better," Kurt said as he stood up, pulling Blaine with him.

"Well...whatever it is you need to do out of town and can't take me, I will appreciate it if you'll do it fast," Blaine said and Kurt smiled as they both lay on the bed, falling asleep quickly.

-4 days later-

Kurt eyes were running up and down the long list on his computer screen. He has been here for 16 hours and a day but hasn't found a thing. He tried everything but was yet to find what he was looking for. But then a name pooped out, hard to ignore between all the others. Kurt smiled and looked for the address before grabbing his jacket, wallet and phone, leaving his hotel room.

He walked down the familiar street, all the way to the casino he was looking for, yeah, that was the place. He smiled as he entered, looking around and heading toward the bar. He ordered a drink and turned around to look for someone special. It had past 2 in the morning when he entered. A middle aged man with flowing brown hair and bright blue eyes, he was short with a broad cocky smile over his face. Kurt had to admit, he looked good and hasn't changed a lot, and time must have catches up to him very slowly. Suddenly the man was looking back at Kurt, something changed in his eyes. Kurt smiled when he recognized a familiar feeling in the man's eyes...fear. And then his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Am I interrupting you?" Blaine asked from the other side of the phone after hearing Kurt's tone of speech.

"Yeah, kind of, is that argent or can we talk later?" Kurt asked, looking up to see the man was gone.

"No, you can call me later, hope you are having fun...call me!" Blaine urged him.

"I will, I promise. Love you," Kurt say quickly and hang up the phone, quickly raising up from his sit and headed deeper into the casino, following the disappearing man's scent.

"Do you think this on makes my ass look big?" Amy asked as she checked herself in the shop's mirror.

"Is that a bad thing?" Blaine wondered as he went through the shop's catalog.

"I'm not sure," Amy admired." but at least my belly doesn't show too much."

"Ams', you are 2 months pregnant, you are supposed to be showing, that's why we are here buying you maternity clothes," Blaine pointed out.

"If you were Jeff, would you think I'm sexy in it?" Amy asked, still posing in front of the mirror.

"I'm gay remember? How would I know?"

"Come on B, work with me here,"

"Okay, Jeff would find you sexy no matter what you wear, so I guess that one works. Although I think this color is wrong, take the yellow one." Blaine said and Amy smiled.

"Right away sir," she said and hooped back into the changing cell." so where's Kurt?"

"That's a weird thing for you to ask," Blaine said with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not like the rest of puck-heads we call family don't judge him just because he is a vampire?" Amy insisted." I kind of like the guy, and he is good for you and that's what important."

"well, I'm happy to hear you say that, and to answer your question, he is out of town somewhere and he refused to tell me why," Blaine said with a sigh." great, now I remember how much I miss him."

"When is he coming back?"

"I don't know, but at least him leaving me gave me a chance to work on the surprise I had for him." Blaine said and evilly smirked.

"By the way, I think Brittany and Nick started trying,"

"Trying...?"Blaine asked.

"For a baby,"

"And why would you think that?"

"I just do, besides, it's not that unexpected, pregnancy is contagious," Amy chuckled and stepped out of the changing cell.

"Speaking of which, do you know what you are having yet?" Blaine asked circuitously.

"It's not that easy for us, we don't have a mark that shows everything but I guess I'll know soon..." she said and entered to try on another dress." although, I have a feeling it's a boy," Amy said. Blaine nodded and now his phone was ringing. He looked down at the screen and smiled.

"Sorry Ams, got to take this." he said.

"Fine, say hi to Kurt for me!"

Kurt quickly followed the man at the dark allies of Vegas. The man was almost running, as if he knew he was hunted. Kurt smiled evilly when he saw the man have reached to a dead end. Kurt ran up to him in a silenced second and the man turned around to face him, sweat dripping over his face.

"what do you want?" he man asked, shaking.

"just you to fill your old duties," Kurt said simply." now, be a good boy and follow me, I don't want to hurt you," Kurt said coldly.

"you don't know what you're doing, don't make me hurt you," the man threatened but in a shivering voice that didn't had any effect on Kurt.

"oh well, I tried being nice." Kurt gave up and in one quick movement grabbed the man around the neck and snapped it. The man fell into the ground.

-6 hours later-

Kurt looked one last time at the room he was leaving behind him, clean bed, and no sign of blood, 2 packed suitcases and no hair on the carpet.

"So are we leaving? Before I change my mind,"

"if you do, I'll make you change it again," Kurt warned and took out his phone." I just need to call him real quick," Kurt said and dialed the familiar number, waiting to hear his mate's voice."Hey beautiful," he said.

"Hi, I was waiting for your call, you sounded weird before."

"no, it was just a hunt;" Kurt heard a sarcastic chuckle coming for next to him and gave the source a glance.

"tell me everything, where are you?"

"I'm in Vegas."

"So you ran away from me to go see some strippers?" Blaine asked, fake-offend on the other side on the phone and Kurt chuckled.

"No strippers I swear, I'll tell you everything when I get home okay?"

"And when will that be exactly?"

"In a few hours, I'm leaving for the airport now,"

"That's great, I'm shopping for maternity clothes with Amy so see ya in a few hours," Blaine said. "I love you,"

"me too," Kurt said and they hung up.

"are you sure they are gonna accept me back?" The man asked, unsure for a moment.

"Of course, all of them are your friends' pulse you are kind of their savior," Kurt said, taking his suitcase as the man took his.

"And Blaine?"

"well, not at first, but at the end of course he will, you are his brother after all, Cooper."

Blaine was waiting for Kurt to arrive. They were in the wolf cave, he, Amy, Jeff, nick, David, Wes, Brittany, and Trent, the entire pack sitting in the living room, happily bonding over a football game. Blaine joined the conversation at some parts but his mind was in a completely different place, he could actually feel Kurt was close, he couldn't wait to see him and kiss him again and showing him Blaine bought them a house...all he waited was a knock on the door. But instead the doorbell rang and Blaine shot off the couch like a rocket ship.

"I'll get it!" he said and ran up to the door which he quickly opened." god you are finally here I missed you so-" Blaine trilled off and looked up, the smiled disappear from his face in the blink of an eye when he saw that the man standing in the door wasn't his beloved mate. Instead of Kurt, a guy who looked 25-ish with brown flowing hair and crystal blue eyes, a man who used to be Blaine's older brother.

"hey little B," cooper said and Blaine just passed him over, going through the door and into the yard." Blaine..?" it was cooper's voice asking as if he expected a totally different reaction. But Blaine kept walking, a little past the back yard and opened the gate in the fence. He froze for a moment because he could sense Kurt, he could smell him.

"Why so angry?" a familiar voice asked and Blaine turned to him

"What is he doing here?" Blaine asked in a cold voice.

"Who?"

"don't play Dum with me Kurt, you know who," Blaine said angrily." did _you_ brought him here?"

"Mm... yes? Why are you mad about it?" Kurt asked surprisingly." I though you'll be happy,"

"Well, I'm obviously not." Blaine said in a bitchy tone and turned away; walking toward a house Kurt had never seen before.

Blaine walked inside, slamming the door in Kurt's face. Kurt couldn't believe Blaine was blaming him, he could hear the rest of the pack cheering for cooper and asking him questions but Kurt didn't have time to think about that. He opened the door and entered the beautiful house. But then he noticed something strange, he was able to enter. Without anyone inviting him inside. So that must be-

And it was. He saw it written on the mail box 'Kurt & Blaine'. It was their house. But he couldn't be happy about it either, he had an angry mate to deal with. When he walked inside he saw Blaine pacing back and forth in the living room.

"You can't really blame me," Kurt said and Blaine didn't even look at him.

"Of course I can,"

"I get that you are upset, I do, but what other choice did I have? All of you were going crazy and you've already been through so much and you were about to lose it I could feel you just wanted you to have a break!" Kurt said and Blaine stopped pacing." and I know that they would have brought Sebastian back if I wouldn't," Kurt added.

"I rather have him back then Cooper." Blaine said coldly and Kurt was shocked.

"I can't believe you are doing this to me," Kurt said disappointingly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, I can't believe _you_ are doing this to_ me_!" Blaine snapped and turned to face his mate." you of all people should have known how him being back here would make me feel!"

"of course, but you'll get over it, you will forgive him and-" Kurt tried to say but Blaine cut him off.

"I will _never _be able to forgive him Kurt. He_ left _me, he was the only one I had in a world I burly got to live in but he didn't care! He still ran with his tail between his legs even though he knew what would happen if he leaves! So whatever his is trying to do now, fixing the past, being a hero, I don't care because I'm not gonna let him. Not with me."Blaine was determent, angry and sad but Kurt was unable to do anything. He had never seen him like that.

"you'll have to accept him as you alpha or else-"

"Yeah or else. I rather go completely crazy."

"You don't really mean that," Kurt said breathlessly.

"Why not? That would be perfect! Then you'll leave me as well and I'll commit suicide just like my dad!" Blaine said, tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

"Honey, don't cry," Kurt said and reached out but Blaine took a step back.

"I can't do this right now," Blaine said." just leave, I want to be alone."

"Blaine-"

"just for a few hours, go to hunt or something," Blaine begged, he really do need to be alone, to figure himself out."I'll still be here when you get back and we can make up but I just can't," Blaine pleaded and Kurt nodded with hesitate. He stepped forward to kiss Blaine softly on the cheek before disappearing from his sight.

Everything would be okay, Kurt kept saying to himself. He ate about 3 rabbits and kept on hunting, can't seem to feel any better, so he just ate his feelings.

Blaine on the other hand was lost. His whole world was breaking down on top of him and there was no way to stop it.

"look, I know you don't want to talk about your bother, but I didn't come here for that." it was Amy's voice coming from behind him as he was half dead on the couch."I've been thinking about what happened to you lately and I brought this for you," she gave him a box he refuses to look at." use it."

"You can't be serious," Blaine pushed the box away after he saw what it was.

"Why not? This is actually makes a lot of sense." Amy said.

"Well, anyway, I appreciate your concern. At least somebody cares for my feelings,"

"You know that's not true,"

"Ah," Blaine sighs." I know."

-About an hour later-

Kurt walked into the yard of the house surprised not to find Blaine wasn't in the living room. He didn't know the house really so he just walked in the long hall and entered the first door, Blaine wasn't there.

"I'm here," he heard Blaine calling quietly and walked deeper into the hall until finding him. He was sitting on the edge of a big bed (_their bed_) and was still crying but he didn't seem upset at all.

"Hey,"

"hi," Blaine returned." come here for a second," he asked and petted the stop next to him.

"Why are you still crying?"

"those are happy tears actually," Blaine admitted with a small smile." or at least I think they are," Kurt raised an eyebrow."Amy was here and said she thought about the unnatural reactions I had lately and she had this theory...she was right. Kurt, I don't even know how I happened, I had no idea this was even possible-" Blaine mumbled.

"Relax," Kurt said and took his hand, looking at him but not reviving a look back." just tell me,"

"I...apparently I-I'm pregnant...?"

-Half of an ending-


	11. Chapter 11

A thousand years

**Scene 11: tin roof rusted.**

Kurt just stood there in front if a mirror, fixing his hair or at least trying to, but he couldn't. His hands weren't sure and he was shaking. He dropped his hands from his hair and they landed hard on the wood of the dresser. He looked over, making sure he didn't woke Blaine up, before turning again to the mirror, staring into his own eyes. He really couldn't do this, there was so much he didn't know about too many things... how was he supposed to be a father, Let alone a good one? In 4 months, there is going to be a new baby in the world, his and Blaine's baby and it would be their job to keep it safe and happy.

As if it wasn't hard enough, there was Blaine. Kurt had to be strong for him and support him, deal with his hormones and whatever...he just hoped it wouldn't be that hard considering what happened last night...

_"__"I...apparently I-I'm pregnant...?" Blaine said hesitantly and Kurt's eyes widen._

_"w-what?" Kurt asked breathlessly._

_"you heard me, don't make me say it again," Blaine said, hopping with all his heart it wouldn't drive Kurt away. It happened so many times before, the carrier got pregnant too early in the relationship and the other freaked out and hang them to dry alone, saying they want to live their life and have fun and they just __**couldn't**__. And with him and Kurt, everything is 10 times worse because( if the pregnancy test wasn't lying) they are having a baby and they have no idea what is it going to be, how fast it will grow if at all and what it would eat...what would it even look like?...Blaine couldn't do this alone._

_"But how? When? How do you even know?" Kurt burst out with questions, not knowing what to do with himself._

_"I don't know!" Blaine blasted, leaning on the side, his head resting on Kurt's shoulder as he sighs deeply."i guess it happened somewhere during my heat..." he whispered, not knowing why there were tears standing in his eyes."."I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine said and closed his eyes._

_"Don't be." Kurt said, his hand rubbing Blaine's back." sure, it's not the ideal timing for that but...isn't being parents a good thing? I mean, everybody wants to have children at some point in their life, they go through so much to have them sometimes, adoption, fertilization treatments, surrogacy..." Kurt said in an optimistic voice even tough what he felt was the complete opposite." we're lucky,"_

_"I guess you are right," Blaine sighs." Do you think we are ready?"_

_"well, we are gonna adapt..." Kurt said._

_"I don't know how to feel Kurt, I'm terrified."_

_"How so? You are a carrier, don't you have instincts?"Kurt wondered._

_"not about raising the baby, but everything else...I'm going to have mood swings and even more vomiting, swollen feet, backaches and Kurt...I'm gonna get so fat!"Blaine said panicky, Kurt chuckled and hugged Blaine closer._

_"you can get as fast as you want I'm still gonna love you," Blaine smiled and looked at him with his big golden eyes and leaned in closer slowly until Kurt closed the distance between them, his hand over Blaine's neck._

Down in the deep of his heart he knew that Blaine could do this. He knew just by watching him lying there, he wasn't even showing yet but still his hand was resting on his belly, Kurt just knew. Blaine would be a great father. He smiled weakly. Blaine would help him; they are going to give their child everything, all the good in the world, teaching him or her right from wrong...a glimpse of happiness appeared. He can do this.

"I can do this," he repeated out load. He left the mirror and grabbed his phone before walking to the bed and kissing Blaine goodbye on the forehead.

He went to his house (at least, used to be) to talk to his mom, telling her everything aside from the pregnancy, that was something he and Blaine should do together. He packed all his cloths and important stuff and drove back to their house. He was walking in the yard when he heard someone calling his name.

"hey Kurt!" he turned around to see Cooper running to him. He looked young again, just like Kurt saw in the pictures.

"Hey," Kurt said.

"Well, I want to thank you on behalf of the entire pack for bringing me back,"

"Couldn't they come themselves?" Kurt asked with raised eyebrow.

"They are very clingy right now," Cooper said and Kurt rolled his eyes." and...I have something to ask you,"

"Well go ahead,"

"How's Blaine doing?" Cooper asked and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He is going through a thing right now but he'll be fine." Kurt said, hoping for the giant's spaghetti monster in the sky that he was right.

"What happened? Does this have to do with me..?"Cooper asked in concern.

"Not all of it, but I don't think Blaine would be okay with me telling you," Kurt said and Cooper lowed his head.

"I can't blame him," cooper said." he is really mad isn't he?"

"yeah," Kurt said." he just doesn't understand why you did what you did,"

"he would never fully understand because he never puts himself first, he would never run away because he was defeated..."Cooper said full of regret and for a minute, Kurt felt sorry for him." can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you maybe try to convince him to maybe talk to me? At this point I think you are the only one that can do it." Cooper said and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking for." Cooper said." thanks,"

"It's nothing, after you coming back here to save him; he has to forgive you, "Kurt said earning a small smile from Cooper." now if you excuse me, I was in the middle of moving in." Kurt said and took back the hold on his suitcases.

"Okay, have fun...?" Cooper asked with raised eyebrow and Kurt smiled before walking back to his and Blaine's house. He walked straight to the bedroom, getting ready for long hours of unpacking his stuff. He walked in, a smile spread on his face when he saw Blaine checking himself in front of the mirror.

"You are not even showing yet," Kurt said.

'I swear I can see a small bump," Blaine said, not turning to face his mate but kept on watching the lack of black in his lower back." and I'm trying to see if my mark changing," Blaine added.

"Why would it change?" Kurt asked, moving into the closet and starting to unpack his cloths, putting them in place." I still didn't understand why it disappeared  
in the first place..."

"That's what it does during the pregnancy, it reflects the baby," Blaine said simply." that way we can always know what's going on with our baby," he added with a smile, making Kurt raise a questioning eyebrow.

"What the sudden change? You were terrified yesterday," more them I was this morning, Kurt thought.

"well, I guess it finally sank down that we are having a child," Blaine sighed." and now I'm very, very happy."

"I'm glad you are okay, now I can freak out,"

"I thought you already did that this morning," Blaine chuckled." you heart bit was hard and fast enough to wake me up."

"Sorry," Kurt apologized.

"forget it, you can freak out all you want until the baby is here," Blaine said and reached out to help but Kurt stopped him." what?"

"Don't you have to rest?"

"Like you said, I'm not even showing yet," Blaine chuckled and took one of Kurt's shirts, placing it on the shelf. They were half dead by the time they finished; Kurt did owned a lot of cloths. And now they were crushed on the living room couch with a large bowl of popcorn and American idol on TV. They decided it was time to relax so they inaugurated their bedroom and watched some TV.

"Well, she has to win," Blaine said and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Please, I expected more from you, they one that preformed before is 10 times better."

"Stop being so judgmental," Blaine said.

"fine, fine," Kurt said." when are we gonna tell everyone?"

"If you mean what I think you mean, we aren't telling."

"What? Why?"Kurt said and looked at his mate.

"I'm not saying we are gonna hide it but we aren't gonna come and announced it to the world."Blaine said and looked back at his confused mate. "look, nobody is going to be happy about it, beside us of course," he said." we don't know what is going to come out of me in 4 mounts, and they might hate it."

"they are your family Blaine, which means they are out baby's family too, they aren't gonna hate it."Kurt insisted. He refused to think his baby is going to be hated, he could bear the thought.

"But what if he or she is a vampire?"Blaine pointed out and pouched his lips.

"They won't be," Kurt said." he or she is _growing_ inside you so it won't be a vampire."

"Maybe it's a growing kind?"Blaine questioned.

"There is no growing kind,"

"Okay, no matter what it is, can we just don't make a big deal out of it, please? If somebody asks we'll just say yes, no denying."Blaine asked with big golden puppy eyes that he knew Kurt couldn't resist. "I'm just another carrier who got pregnant, nothing special." he said." please?"

"Okay fine," Kurt sighed in defeat." but there is something I need to ask from you, two things actually."Kurt said, he knew it wasn't the right time but he just wanted to end with the heavy things and go on, also, the timing would never be right.

"And what would those things be?"

"I want you to talk to your brother."Kurt said and Blaine opened his mouth to protest but Kurt kept talking." and accept him as your alpha."

"No way."Blaine said." end of dissociation."

"Would you at least think about it? all that anger isn't good, neither for you nor for the baby, besides, the closer we get to the full moon the closer you get to your next break down and frankly I can't deal with another one of those..."Kurt said and rubbed the back of his neck. Blaine refused to look at him, he knew Kurt was right, he can't be selfish anymore, everything he ate, felt or did was affecting their baby and Blaine had to put him or her first." aren't you gonna say anything?"

"What do you want me to say Kurt? You are right, you know that and so am I, that doesn't change anything."

"Okay, do whatever you want to, I'm here no matter what."Kurt said and hooped off the couch to the kitchen to grab something real to eat. Blaine stayed there for a moment more before getting up and walking back to the bedroom, brushing his teeth real quick before crushing down the bed on his back, wanting to get as much sleep as he can before he'll start throwing up again. He doesn't fell asleep though, not until he feels Kurt crawl under the covers next to him.

A few hours later he opens his eyes to face the sunshine coming through the windows of their bedroom, smiled sleepily at the man sleeping next to him before remembering why he woke up so early in the first place. And with that he flew to the bathroom and fell on his knees in front of the toilet, all the blood he drank last night left his stomach in long waves, leaving him choking for air and coughing loudly .it was over in a few moments and he got back to sit on the bed, thinking whatever to go back to sleep or just stay awake and start his day. He chose hunting.

Being pregnant in his wolf form was weird. He was sure he was showing in this form, his head was spinning harder and he just felt sicker. So he burst it off and just ran, letting his instincts take over waiting for a nice smell to drag his attention. And after half an hour or so, it did. Only that he wished it hadn't. He ran to the source or the smell only to face a large mountain lion being killed by an even bigger white wolf. He immediately panicked, the thought of Sebastian being back...OH NO! But then he noticed that it wasn't Sebastian's smell, that wolf was also smaller them Sebastian and his eyes weren't green. He soon realized who it was and turned to ran away before being noticed but-

"Blaine...?" a voice asked in his head." is that really you?"

"Mm, yeah...I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you, I was just leaving."Blaine mumbled in a small voice, he knew Cooper was watching him carefully and he couldn't blame him. Cooper left before Blaine stopped aging, and Blaine obviously grown since.

"No, wait." Cooper said, leaving his pray behind and stepping closer to his little brother. It was strange for Blaine, to be that close to an alpha, especially one that wasn't 'his'. It was something to worry about but Blaine wasn't worried. Cooper won't hurt him. "Can we talk?"Cooper asked.

"No."Blaine said simply, he turned to walk away but froze in place.

"Stop."Cooper was using his alpha voice on him. It brought back too many bad memories up and Blaine went numb." sorry, I didn't mean to use that tone on you."Cooper apologized." I just want to talk to you,"

"There is nothing to say," Blaine insisted." we both know what happens if we will, you apologize , I yell at you, you calm me down, we both cry, I forgive you and accept you as my alpha, everyone's happy."Blaine said.

"So why wouldn't we talk? It sounds good to me," Cooper said and walked ahead before turning to face Blaine.

"I'm not ready to forgive you yet, maybe one day I will, but not now."Blaine said honestly.

"Well I'll wait for that. But I still want to be your alpha."Cooper said and Blaine would have rolled his eyes if he could, but not to an alpha." I don't want to control you, I just want to help you with your craziness, and you can't have that now that you have a bun in the oven."Cooper said with a small wolf smile and Blaine's eyes widen.

"I-I-"

"relax, I'm not gonna tell, that's yours and Kurt's job."Blaine was about to ask how Cooper knew but then remembered he was showing.

"The others can't know, they will lock me up in an isolated tower and burn Kurt alive!"

"okay, I get it but I think you worry for nothing, they would be happy for you and I for once can't wait to meet my little niece or nephew," Cooper said, not knowing how much I meant for Blaine to hear him say that. Blaine nodded and lowered himself in front of Cooper as sign to surrender and submission to his new alpha, deciding that it was for the best. But he couldn't even go all the way before he felt Cooper's neck nuzzling into his.

"You don't bow to me."Cooper said softly. "you are my little brother." he said and Blaine nuzzled harder into his older brother.

"I missed you," Blaine whispered.

"me too, bro."

And with that everything goes pretty much back to normal, Blaine goes back to his and Kurt's house and tells him everything. Kurt is happy for him of course. And so 2 weeks past, aside from Blaine's morning sickness growing worse, the headaches and the fact Blaine thinks he is fat because he started showing in his human form as well, everything is absolutely perfect.

Blaine is there when Kurt wakes up, his hand resting on his small bump, a small sleepy smile paying across his lips. Kurt kiss him gently on the lips and pet his belly softly before getting up, not bothering to fix his hair or wear something aside from his boxers as he walked toward the kitchen to eat breakfast. But as he made his way through the house, he found out Blaine and he weren't alone.

In his living room, sitting on his couches were 3 very familiar women.

The first, with sort blond hair and piercing green eyes, her lips pink from fresh blood touching them as she drank one of the blood bags he and Blaine kept in the kitchen.

The second was Asian, raven black hair with blue strips in it and purple lipstick.

The third had a wavy brown hair that now had highlights in it and her eyes were brown and deep. She was the first one to notice Kurt was there.

"hey there sleepy-head, happy to see us?"

-Half of an ending-

©coconut parody fan fiction.


	12. Chapter 12

A thousand years

**Scene 12: you can't choose your family...**

Kurt stared at the 3 women in surprised mixed with a bit of shock, he hasn't seen any of them in the last 20 years, but it didn't matter because happiness was running through his body after 2 seconds of freeze.

"I think we gave him a heart attack," Tina said and gave the other two an accusing glance. "but you are happy to see us right Kurt?" Tina asked, but Rachel was less into the answer and more into jumping on Kurt, giving him a bone crashing hug.

"Oh! I missed you so much!" she squealed in his ear as he hugged her back with a smile on his face.

"Me too! I didn't think I would see any of you until the next reunion!" he said and warped his arms around Quinn who joined to the hug as well."I'm so happy to see you!"

"well, we were around the neighborhood and decided to stop by and see how you doing!" she said and both her and Rachel release him, making room for Tina to hug him as well. "but judging by this beautiful house-"

"and the half naked man in your bed-"Tina added with a smirk, making Kurt roll his eyes playfully.

"We assume just fine."Rachel finished the sentence

"well, I would be happy to tell you everything but I need to put some cloths first," he said." make yourself at home." he added before vampire-running to the bedroom ,walking into his closet, picking an outfit and getting back to the living room.

"That was fast," Quinn was impressed and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" he offered out of politeness, knowing they will refuse since they only drank human blood and they knew that Kurt couldn't.

"Just the man in your bed," Rachel said leaning on both her hands. "he smells delicious,"

"She is not wrong," Tina agreed.

"and there is a house across the street full with people and god-" Quinn moaned as she remembered the smell that came from the house." I say we should wrack the place,"

"Nobody touches Blaine or the house across the street." Kurt said, folding his arms over his chest, earning bowing calls from the girls.

"You are no fun," Tina pouched.

"Why not?" Rachel asked, refusing to just take no for an answer, knowing it wasn't Kurt's ideals prohibiting it. "He is just a pet," Rachel said and Kurt bitten his lower lips.

"he _is_ just a pet right?" Quinn wondered when she saw the look on Kurt's face.

"hah..."Kurt shrugged." not exactly."

And so he started to tell his friends the very long story, starting with the first night he and Blaine met and ending with _what_ Blaine was, the reactions were much predicted.

'What?!'

'A werewolf?'

'Have you gone completely insane?!'

'Told you it was a good idea to go check on him!'

And such. He calmed them down, chuckling to himself at how customary he was to this reaction, but it was easy to explain 'love just happens, it chooses you and there is nothing I can or want to do to change It.' and so they went on.

Meanwhile, Blaine was sleeping in their room until the familiar feeling in his stomach took toll and made him run to the bathroom again. God, he couldn't wait for that morning sickness to end. As he finished coughing he noticed there was no comforting hand on his back not was a glass of water offered to him, not to start about the missing sportive smile...where was Kurt?

He was in the house, Blaine could tell, but maybe he just got used to what happen to Blaine in the morning and had enough with worrying about him so much, it was routine already. The though made Blaine a little sad. He got up and washed his face, greeting the new day. He looked down at his reflection and sigh deeply, he was getting bigger. Sure he was a little over a month now so of course he was showing, but still. He lifted his shirt and turned to his side examining his belly something he did very often lately. But today something different caught his eye. On his lower back (the place where his carrier sign used to be but has been empty ever since he got pregnant.) were now two black spots. He closed his eyes and opened then again, hoping his eyes fooled him but no. they were still there. He sighs in frustration, like it could get any more complicated...

"no, no ,no this isn't happening to me..."he mumbled, letting go of his shirt so the marks were covered again and paced across the bathroom, thinking what to do with himself." this is just-argh! Kurt!" he yelled his mate's name, his fingers pitching his nose bridge. This shouldn't have been like this, sure, there was supposed to be a sign that shows them the baby but there was supposed to be _only __**one**_." Kurt!" he called again when Kurt didn't came. Then the bathroom door opened and Kurt stepped inside.

"What's so argent? I am in the middle of a family reunion in the living room," Kurt said but then he saw the look on his mate's face." you seem upset what happened?"

"You might want to sit down," Blaine said, the pain is head only grew stronger by the thought.

"Blaine, whatever happened to the baby, I can take it," Kurt assured him.

"How do you know it's about-?"

"you wouldn't be so upset is it wasn't."Kurt answered simply, a bit of panic in his voice." you didn't miscarry right?" Kurt asked, not knowing what he would do if he did. Sure, he wasn't ready at first, but now, when everything finally sank in, he couldn't lose his child, it might kill him.

"No! no, god," Blaine answered immediately, wrapping his arms around his baby bump." it's quite the opposite," Blaine said and Kurt raised an eyebrow." apparently we are having two instead on one," Kurt's eyes widen and he stopped breathing.

"I think I am about to faint," Kurt declared, leaning on the bathroom wall.

"Told you, you should sit," Blaine said and pulled Kurt by the arm out of the bathroom. He sat on the bed, only them realizing they weren't alone."Kurt, who are those?" he pointed towards their bedroom door where he knew stood 3 female vampires who were eavesdropping on them.

"I told you, I was in the middle of a family reunion." Kurt said." but it doesn't matter now, how do you know what we're having?!"Kurt said, trying t calm himself and not freak out completely.

"It's the stupid carrier sign! There are two small marks now which mean there are two babies!"Blaine explained really quick and Kurt pinch the bridge of his noise.

Blaine and he shouldn't be reacting like this, they should be happy and cheery, crying form joy and kissing each other senseless... they were happy in some way but they were also terrified. They had their reasons of course, everything came by surprise and they had no idea _what_ the children are...but Kurt couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Well there is nothing we can do and it doesn't change things by much, it just means I need to re-plan the nursery," Kurt said and Blaine looked up at him with big eyes.

"You've already planed the nursery?" he asked with a small smile over his face.

"Of course, we have 3 and a half months for the most and those things takes time, and now we have even less time because twins are born earlier,"

"How do you know that?" Blaine wondered aloud. Why would an 80 year old vampire who is also gay, would know anything about pregnancy?

"I did my research when we found out 3 weeks ago," Kurt said like it was the most obvious thing in the world before having Blaine jumping on him with a bone crushing yet very loving hug.

"I love you so much, I can believe you thought about that," Blaine whispered in his ear and Kurt smile, wrapping his arms around him.

"Why are you so surprised? I'm going to be their dad too,"

"I don't know."Blaine admitted." you know, when I think back about it, it's actually make sense have grown faster than I am supposed to and I am almost as big as Amy even though she is a month and 3 weeks ahead of me, my morning sickness is worse..."

"So...have you thought about names?"Kurt asked, looking down and Blaine's bump, his hand resting on it, causing Blaine to smile.

"Maybe a little," Blaine said and they smiled at each other, all the insecurity and worry were gone now, just as fast as they came. All it took was to look at their integrated hand to make Blaine sure that-" everything would be okay,"

"it's going to be more then okay, when all of it is over, we get to live eternity together, you me and out beautiful children...it's going to be perfect."Kurt said and kissed Blaine softly on the lips.

"yeah, I can see that...our family."Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips before pulling away." now tell me this, who is the spies in our door?"

"oh yeah, I almost forgot about them," Kurt said and turned to the door."You can come in ladies," and then the door opened reviling three very confused vampires."Blaine I would like you to meet some old friends of mine, those are Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray and miss Tina Cohen-Chang .girls, this is Blaine, my-"

"Pregnant wife...?" Quinn asked and Kurt raised an eyebrow and was about to answer back but Blaine was the one to speak.

"yeah, as a matter of fact, but I think I still count a male, I have a dick." Blaine said cockily (making Kurt smile proudly.)And offered his hand to Quinn who took it with expressionless face.

"I think I like this one," Rachel said to Kurt with a grin.

Blaine and the girls got along better then Kurt expected and the 5 of them ended up talking until late afternoon. Kurt was too happy to have his friends back with him; even if it was just for the day that he almost didn't noticed something was missing.

"Hey guys, where Santana is?" he asked and gloomy looks took over the girl's faces.

"Who's Santana?" Blaine asked.

"She is a friend of ours," Tina answered." at least used to be," she corrected herself.

"Why? What happened?" Kurt asked confused.

"that's actually a part of the reason we came here," Rachel started to say." you two weren't at the last reunion, more than 10 mounts ago," she said and Kurt smiled a little. He remembered he was depressed that time and didn't want to go, but looking back, he didn't regret it because on the night he was supposed to meet them, his life changed for good. It was the night he met Blaine." so Quinn went to visit her and...Well..."Rachel looked down to the floor so Quinn finished the sentence.

"She turned off her humanity."Quinn said." she didn't even let me ask why before kicking me out."

"So you came here to check that I was...me,"

"We had to know, all of us promised we will never but if Santana broke it..."Rachel mumbled a thing she does rarely.

"But she will come back, every vampire have that stage," Tina tried to make them let the subject go.

And so the next 3 weeks past. The girls have gotten back to their homes, Kurt and Blaine went on with their life, trying to catch up with their babies who were now 7 weeks old. They did their research and did what they have to do, Blaine- to eat healthier, Kurt- finish re-sketching the nursery. They were in bed and it was the middle of the night when another milestone accrued.

Kurt's hearing was always very sensitive, he learned that over his time on earth, hearing stuff he with he didn't especially some nights when his mom had...company. Now was the first time he was glad for his advantage. He woke up from a strange sound. It took him 2 seconds to realize it was a heart bit and another 3 seconds to understand that it wasn't his own. He looked to his sleeping mate.

"Blaine...?"

"What?" Blaine mumbled sleepily against his pillow.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked and leaned a little closer, making sure the strange heart bit he was hearing actually came from his mate.

"I'm asleep, why wouldn't I be?" Blaine mumbled but burst into giggles when Kurt rested his head over Blaine's chest."K-Kurt what are you doing?" he asked during laughter but calmed down shortly when Kurt stopped moving, his hands came up to play with Kurt's sleep-messed hair.

"Your heart, its going crazy."Kurt said, closing his eyes and consecrating. It was biting fast, the sound was infrequent yet unstoppable, one bit got into the other and Kurt knew something like that wasn't possible, even for unnatural creatures like him and Blaine. So there was only one choice for it to be..."oh god!" Kurt whispered with a smile and excitement in his voice. He looked at Blaine before resting his head over him again, only this time over his baby bump." can you hear it?"Kurt squealed in happiness and kissed Blaine's belly shortly before getting back to eavesdrop.

"What?"

"Heartbeats."Kurt answered shortly."I can hear their heartbeats,"

"Really?! Shut up I wanna hear too!"Blaine said equally happy and closed his eyes tight, a smile spreading across his face when he identified the sound as well." I can't believe this is real." Blaine said and Kurt took his hand.

"me either,"

Neither of them can go to sleep afterward and there were 3 hours to sunrise so they just stayed up and talked. A lot. It's been a long time ever since they felt this close to one another, the whole pregnancy thing, Cooper, depression and all of Blaine's mood swings, really drove them apart, they've felt into a routine. Coming home, eating dinner, cuddle and go to sleep, then waking up in the morning and do it all over again. But now, Blaine felt like they were back at the beginning, in love again.

"you know, I think you would have loved Santana..."Kurt wondered aloud.

"Is that so? I thought she was a real bitch," Blaine said and Kurt chuckled.

"well yeah, of course, but she had a good heart, I know for a fact she would have loved you too,"

"Is she like Quinn?"Blaine asked." because if she is I don't think so..."

"Look, I know she was very... cold to you, but she is not a bad person, she was just jealous," Kurt said and Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Does she have..."Blaine frowned." feelings for you? Because you are mine and I will take her down if I have to," Blaine said the last part in a bitch tone and Kurt laughed." and what exactly is funny to you Mr. Hummel?" Blaine questioned him and folded his arms over his chest.

"not for me," Kurt explained when he stopped laughing." she just wishes she could get pregnant too," he said softly and packed his mate's lips, Blaine could relax now.

"She has nothing to be jealous about, vomiting, back aches, swollen feet, being fat, runny nose...not so tempting,"

"But think of what we get at the end of it all," Kurt pointed out causing Blaine to smile.

"Yeah, she can be jealous of that, "Blaine said and looked down at his baby bump ._only 3 more months_, he repeated in his mind.

"I'm sorry you need to suffer so much," Kurt said sincerely. "It's my fault."

"No, it's not."Blaine said and took his mat's hand into his." at least for now, when I go into labor I will blame you all I want," Blaine said and both of them chuckled.

"but you still gonna love me right?" Kurt pouched and Blaine rolled his eyes before cupping Kurt's cheek and kissing him passionately." so I'll take that as a yes..?"

"yes," Blaine said before kissing him again, running his tongue over Kurt bottom lip causing him to whimper and kiss him back hard, wrapping his arm around Blaine's hips."Someone's excited," Blaine chuckled against Kurt's lips

"Aren't I allowed to be turned on by my super hot mate?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow, leaving Blaine's lips and moving to his neck, removing his shirt too somewhere in the process.

"Well, we do have 2 hours before I have to meet Amy," Blaine said with a wide grin. If only Kurt knew how much it meant for him to hear Kurt calling him 'super hot' right now when it was the last thing to describe him as.

"Just what I thought," Kurt mumbled against his neck. Blaine smiled again before pulling Kurt's shirt off as well and moving on to remove his pants.

-Half of an ending-


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took me a while you guys but my computer decided it was his time to die so i was unable to post anything, hope you'll forgive me !enjoy this one, only two left to go!

A thousand years

**Scene 13: on our way...**

it was a little after round 2 when Blaine had to leave the bed (not that Kurt didn't try to keep him there) to take a long shower and find something to wear (which turned out to be a very hard task considering how big he got and the fact his cloths weren't exactly loosen.) but he found something nice and left the house.

"Blainy!"Amy yelled at him halfway to her house and ran up to him (Blaine knew she would jump on him if it weren't for both their baby bumps.)" it's been so long since I saw you!"

"You saw me last week Ams."

"I know, but you changed so much," She said.

"Yeah, I'm really fat."Blaine said and Amy chuckled.

"Like I am the one to judge..."She said, pointing at her belly." he just grows so fast,"

"wait, he?" Blaine frowned and the smile on Amy's face grew bigger.

"yeah, isn't it amazing?!" she said." my little boy."

"So we are going to have 3 little boys running around," Blaine practicably see it.

"You already know what you're having?"Amy asked.

"not officially, but I know they are boys."Blaine said." by the way, you can hear their heartbeats now,"

"Oh I remember how happy I was when it happened to me, congratulations.""

Thank you,"

"And now Brittany is pregnant as well," Amy said simply and Blaine smiled widely.

"Really? How long?"

"3 weeks, and you would have known that if you came home more often."Amy gave him an accusing glance and he rolled his eyes.

"First, it's your home not mine. Second, you know why I can't I can't handle the way they look at me."Blaine said and looked at the ground.

"Look, I understand. Wes and David with their prehistoric thinking but what about Jeff and Nick, Brittany and Cooper? What about...me?"Amy asked, causing Blaine to feel slightly guilty.

"Amy please don't judge me, not about this-"

"You know we really miss you and we are all happy for you, I can't wait for our kids to have play dates and Cooper is already planning to teach them 'real acting'."Amy said and Blaine laughed.

"Those things will be nice..."Blaine had to admit.

"Now come on, I didn't had you to myself for a week and I need quality time,"

"Hey honey!" Blaine called as he walked into the house and to the living room, only to find them empty."Kurt...?" he called again, thinking that maybe his mate went running or hunting or something. But then he heard a door closed and Kurt walked to him.

"hi," Kurt said." what are you so excited about?" he asked amused.

"Amy gave me something, well; it's for us, look." Blaine said and took out a large-white- hard-covered book from his bag." baby names!" Blaine said excitedly with a huge grin on his face, Making Kurt smile." she and Jeff already picked a name and now it's our turn," Kurt smiled and walked over, taking the book.

"that's very sweet of her," Kurt admitted." but we don't even know what we're having yet..."

"You don't,_ I_ do." Blaine said with a snaky smile.

"You mind sharing...?"

"Boys. They are both boys," Blaine said simply, one of his hands rested on his belly, he looked up at Kurt who chuckled.

"I don't think so, honey." he said and walked to the kitchen to grab a blood bag.

"Oh come on, a mother always knows and I am the one who's pregnant."

"It doesn't matter because they are girls." Kurt said and Blaine hoped off the counter next to him." of course I wouldn't mind if they were boys, as long as they are healthy." Kurt said and Blaine smiled.

"Such a deployment."Blaine said." so what are we betting on?" he asked and Kurt raised his eyebrow with an evil grin.

"I like Emma and Zoe," Kurt said as they were sitting on the bed, looking trough the huge name book.

"I don't think our boys would like those names," Blaine said, causing his mate to roll his eyes.

"very funny." he said sarcastically." do you have another option?" he asked." just in case I'm right," he added 'and I do' in his thoughts and smiled to himself.

"Mm..." Blaine thought for a few seconds, he really didn't think about it before but then he answered with a small smile." Annabelle." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"why Annabelle?" He had to ask.

"...after my mom..." Blaine said and Kurt nodded, writing the name down along with a few others on the girl's list." now the boys," Blaine said and grabbed the book, flipping through the pages." I like William,"

"You can't be serious," Kurt said and Blaine rolls his eyes." how about Luke?"

"I don't think so but you can write it down," Blaine said.

"Okay, let's keep looking."Kurt said but Blaine closed the book.

"Can we do this later? I'm just really tried and my back is killing me," Blaine asked and stretched." I think I'm going to take a bath," Blaine announced but Kurt pulled him down back to the bed and kissed him softly.

"Let me get that for you," he whispered, Blaine smiled and Kurt hopped off the bed. Blaine smiled to himself; he got himself the best mate ever. He waited until the water stopped running. When they did, he got up slowly and walked through the bathroom. The door opened by itself before he got the chance to open it but Kurt wasn't there. Blaine smiled at what he saw, the tub was filled with hot water which he was sure Kurt spiked with all kind of oils, there were candles and music paying in the back ground." you welcome!" he heard Kurt yell from downstairs and closed the door after him.

"Blaine! Wake up!" Blaine heard Kurt's voice calling in his ear in a soft whisper.

"what?!" he asked impatiently. It's been one of those rare mornings when he had no morning sickness or any pains bothering him, couldn't he just enjoy it?

"A boy and a girl!"Kurt whispered excitedly, Blaine could hear the smile in his voice but he still wanted to throw a pillow at him.

"Honey, I love you but what do you want from me?" Blaine turned around to face his overly- happy mate.

"Our babies! We are having a boy and a girl!" Kurt squealed and Blaine's eyes widen.

"oh my god!" He screamed and wrapped his arms around Kurt who happily returned the hug." this is great!" he said and kissed Kurt passionately." are you sure?"

"Yeah, your mark changed again and you can see their gander and color."

"What is it?" he asked. He would have looked himself but with his 10 weeks belly, he couldn't.

"the usual, two little wolves, the girl is Grey and the boy is white,"

"I got to go tell Cooper!" Blaine said hoped off the bed and into the closet.

"I thought you wanted to sleep," Kurt said.

"No time for that! Our boy is an alpha and I got to let Cooper know!"

"The marks don't say anything about an alpha..." Kurt rubbed the back of his neck.

"yeah, but alphas are white so..."

"So why are you black?"

"Because I'm more of a carrier then an alpha...it's complicated."Blaine just said as he went through his closet. "I need you to come shopping with me on Thursday, I need some bigger cloths."

"You know I never say no to shopping," Blaine rolled his eyes playfully before steeping into the bathroom to change. Kurt waited for him to leave before climbing up the staircase into the 5th room of their house. He's been working on this thing for almost 2 weeks now and he only had few more changes to make, he just hoped he'll finish before Blaine is back.

-A few hours later-

Blaine was sitting next to the piano, playing with a random melody when Kurt came behind him with a wide smile across his face.

"Can you come with me for a second? I have something to show you,"

"o-okay," Blaine said and took the hand Kurt was offering him. Kurt led him upstairs to a room hr never been in before because there was nothing in there.

"okay, I really hope you'll like it, I worked really hard on it and I think it's something you really need but-" Kurt trilled off and Blaine chuckled.

"Kurt, just show me what you're hiding, you got me curious," Blaine admitted and Kurt nodded before pushing the door open, allowing Blaine to slowly walk in. a huge grin spread across Blaine's face as he walked inside and saw what was in there. In the back of the room was a sewing machine and some kinds of fabrics, in the rest of it were cloths, it seemed more like a store but when he walked forward and grabbed one of the shirts, felt the fabric and opened it, he ran over to Kurt and hugged him as close as he could without hurting anyone." thank you! This is perfect!" he said excitedly and kissed Kurt deeply." you didn't have to work so hard,"

"Of course I did, you couldn't wear those over size cloths, and those were terrible."

"So you made me maternity clothes?" Blaine asked smiley.

"I made you maternity clothes."Kurt confirmed and Blaine kissed him again.

"You know, you've told me that you wanted to be a fashion designer while you were human, I had no idea you were that good," Blaine said causing his mate to smile proudly.

"It's like you always said that you can write songs yet you refuse to let me hear any of it,"

"I already told you a thousand times, I'll let you hear it when I'm done."

"Fine, fine. I have something else to ask you," Kurt said.

"And what would that be?"

"Will you model those for me?"

They are at the hardware store. The next week is totally dedicated to fixing the nursery and they have a lot to do. Kurt already had the vision in his head and Blaine accepted it, even though he would have been just fine with something simpler.

"So, should we go with yellow or orange?" Kurt asks, holding up two buckets of paint for Blaine to choose from.

"yellow, but not that shade, we a- wow," he stumbled but took a hold on Kurt before he fell over.

"Are you okay?" Kurt frowned in concern and put the buckets on the floor.

"yeah, it's just the babies, they are moving again and took me by surprise, they are really strong when they move together..."Blaine explained and took a deep breath."okay, I'm fine. Let's keep going,"

"A different shade of yellow and we are out of here,"

"Moving on to buy furniture." Blaine added, Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek just because he was so adorable and kept pushing their shopping cart.

When they finally came back home Kurt didn't waste a second and started fixing the room meant to be their children's nursery for painting. Blaine wanted to help but was sent to rest by Kurt, that was an order. But as soon as he lay down, the babies decided to wake up, so he went to the piano and worked on his song a little bit. As soon as he started playing it caused them to calm down almost immediately, after all, they were their daddies' children.

"Baby, you are killing me here," Kurt mumbled with his eyes still closed. Blaine had been moving and tossing around in bed for almost an hour now and Kurt just couldn't sleep like that.

"sorry, but they just won't stop kicking..." Blaine ground." they are very strong and if I was human I will be dead by now,"

"Luckily you are not." Kurt said and turned over the face the bright pair or hazel eyes." let me try something," he said, resting his hand over Blaine's bump, petting it softly. He could feel their kicking, poor Blaine." hello there little guy and my little princess, I know this is a lot to ask but, you are hurting daddy Blaine and if you won't stop moving around he is going to be all cranky tomorrow," Kurt spoke softly and Blaine smiled as he felt the kicking on his left side relaxing a little (that was the boy)."I can imagine that you are uncomfortable and have nowhere to move but it will all be over in 6 weeks,"

"Can you sing? Music always calms them down."Blaine whispered with a sleepily smile on his face.

"What? Just like that? Without warming up?"Kurt asked fake-dramatic.

"Kurt." Blaine said." we are waiting," Blaine folded his arms over his chest.

"Fine," Kurt cleared his trout.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arrive...**

Kurt sang softly and Blaine closed his eyes, relaxing into the sound of his mate's angelic voice.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take those broken eyes and learn to see**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to be free**

**Blackbird fly**

**Blackbird fly**

**Into the light of the dark black night**

Kurt's voice seemed to have the same affect on the babies as it had on Blaine because they had stopped moving and Blaine wouldn't be surprised if they fall asleep too.

**You were only waiting for this moment to arrive**

**You were only waiting g for this moment to arise**

Kurt finished slowly and kissed his babies goodnight before running a hand trough his mate's sleep-messed curls.

"Thank you," Blaine mumbled and Kurt smiled.

"Any day."

Kurt was sitting in their living room 2 weeks later, watching reruns of project runway while Blaine was supposed to be sleeping upstairs. About 30 minutes into the show he heard him coming down the stair, slipping into the kitchen and going through the cabinets.

"Hungry?" he asked Kurt.

"yes, but I'll go hunting later."Kurt answered simply. "wanna come?"

"no, I'm just gonna snack something and go to sleep, I been having those weird cramps since morning..."

"You okay?" Kurt said and turned to him.

"yeah, I think so;" Blaine said and kept on preparing his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Then, Kurt heard the sound of liquid hitting the floor.

"oh Blaine you clumsy-"he looked over his shoulder but the smile he had, disappeared from his face when he saw what he saw. Blaine was frozen next to the kitchen counter, his pants wet and his face shocked. Kurt was next to him in a second." please tell me you just peed on yourself," that was Kurt's only hope, this couldn't be happening right now, it was too early, they weren't ready at all but Blaine shook his head.

"Nope, my water just broke."

-Half of an ending-


	14. Chapter 14

A thousand years

**Scene 14: it was all for nothing...**

At first all he could feel is pain.

So sharp and strong he is sure his knees gave into it in a matter of seconds. He has no idea where someone is taking him, rather he is in his wolf form or human, or is he screaming or howling in pain but he doesn't care, he just wants it to end. As hard as the pain gets as hard is the blare of a world grows around him, why was this happening to him? Why wouldn't it stop?

Then, he regains his mind back for a minute before it's gone again for a favor of excruciating pain. The babies. They were on their way out. Blaine had to push them out.

The next thing he could feel is blood. Pouring out of him, his blood. The hand that was on his back tensed up and only by that he could tell it was Kurt. That made him relax a bit, knowing his mate was there with him but that didn't stop him from screaming his lungs out when the feeling of his skin reaping apart hit him. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't just lay there and he knew he wasn't, but his body acted like it wasn't his own anymore and he was hopeless and couldn't do anything against it.

"clam down honey," he managed to detect a familiar soft voice who was talking even softer now in his ear." we need you to push okay? As hard as you can," Kurt pleaded.

"This isn't working Kurt, he has no control over himself!" another familiar voice is talking but it doesn't have much patience as Kurt has.

"If only he would manage to change..." another voice signed.

"Well, he can't. It's not his fault!" Kurt said defensibly. Blaine couldn't even yell at them to shut up.

"Honey, I need you to considerate, focus on my voice,"

Blaine has no idea how but he somehow managed to nod.

"Take deep breaths honey," Kurt ordered. But Blaine couldn't, he screamed when another wave of pain went through him but with Kurt's words in the back of his mind, he managed to push.

"That's it Blainy! You got this!" now he recognizes that voice belonged to Amy.

"It thinks I can see a head!" it was Brittany saying.

"What color?" Kurt immediately asked, squeezing Blaine's hand as he screamed again.

"White," Amy replayed.

"It's Oliver," Blaine gasped and Kurt nodded, not knowing until now this was their son's name.

"He is almost out Blaine!"

"One last push!"Brittany encouraged and he did with all his might. Then the room was silence and a soft whimper was heard. Blaine smiled and let out a breath of relief, feeling Kurt's lips pressing against his temple.

"Just one more," Kurt said but Blaine shook his head.

"I can't," he gasped, trying desperately to catch his breath, he was so exhausted, most of his lower half was bloody and torn open and that was only from one baby...

"Let me help you then," Kurt said and pressed his teeth into his own wrist, until he drew out blood. Then he pressed the bleeding wrist to Blaine's mouth. Blaine drank immediately, sucking hard, feeling him getting slightly stronger.

"Kurt..." it was Amy's voice saying, holding her breath." I..."

"stay away from him, I can smell it too," Kurt tear his wrist away from Blaine, walking away.

"I'm sorry Blaine I can't," Brittany said and he heard the door closing. What was happening to him? What was happening around him? He didn't have time to ask because he felt like a thousand knifes went through his body all at the same time.

This time it was a lot faster. It took about 5 minutes but Blaine was very confused. Amy and Kurt were fighting over something, Kurt wanted her to leave but she kept saying she could handle it. Kurt wasn't happy about it. But then another whimper was heard, higher than the first one and Blaine knew it was Annabelle. He wanted to open his eyes to see his babies for the first time but his eyes never opened and he blacked out.

The next time he opens his eyes, he was in their bed, the cloths he wore were different than the ones he passed out in and he was clean. Also there was an Amy sitting on his side.

"good morning sleeping beauty," she said smiling and ran her hand trough his curls."welcome back to the world."

"how long was I out?" he asked, sitting up too fast causing his head to spin and burn.

"About 5 days," Amy said and his eyes widen.

"What? I-how?"

"well, the birth really worn you off, you were in your human form,"

"yeah, I remember that I tried changing but I couldn't," he said,it was probably becouse he was a lmost a month early,his body was not ready for that...the babies! "where are my mate and pups?"

"They are upstairs, or at least I think they are, your mate only let me be in here an hour a day, and he doesn't let anyone near the little ones," Amy said.

"Why?" Blaine wondered.

"he is very protective and I can't blame him even though he shouldn't keep them from me," Blaine just raised an eyebrow."Yeah, you don't...okay, the babies are different then you thought,"

"Is there something wrong with them?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Not exactly, they just have vampire kind of blood. That's why Brittany left, they smell really good."Amy said and bit her tongue." I didn't mean that,"

"that's okay Amy, I know how your feeling." he said and got off the bed." now if you excuse me-"

"go to your pups, daddy." she winked and he went up the stairs, reaching to the doorway of the nursery. The door was slightly open. He sees Kurt, sitting in the rocking chair, a small bottle in his hand, feeding a little white ball of fur. Kurt was singing softly, a song Blaine didn't even cared to remember, and his glasz eyes looking at the tiny wolf, whose own glasz eyes were half close. The little pup stopped sucking the bottle and Kurt pulled it away.

"All done," Kurt said and got up. "Now you can finally go to sleep so papa can go check on daddy," he said and a soft whimper escaped from the pup's mouth." What is it kiddo?" Kurt wondered and Oliver burked. "Shh, you'll wake your sister up," Kurt scold and then looked at the door to where his son looked, seeing his smiling mate."Blaine..." he sighed happily.

"Hey," Blaine said and walked into the room, his eyes immediately drifting to the small pup in Kurt's hands." And hello to you too little guy," Blaine whispered and petted his son's soft head, chuckling when Oliver licked him "can I hold him?" he asked, opening his arms.

"Of course," Kurt harried to say. Handing Oliver who happily barked in his daddy's arms.

"Oh he is so tiny," Blaine cooed and Kurt smiled. Then Blaine heard a whimper that wasn't coming from Oliver.

"Just in time," Kurt said and walked toward the little crib on the right. "Hey little girl," he reached his hands down to pick up his daughter. Blaine immediately smiled when his eyes met her own, glasz just like her father's, with little sparks of gold. For the next hour, they watched their pup's play together, mesmerized by them like every new parents is, but then Blaine looked up to Kurt's face .his eyes were tired and his pupils were big and wide, he was hungry.

"You look terrible," he said and Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks babe," Kurt said and Blaine roll his eyes.

"Have you gotten anything to eat over the last couple of days? Have you eaten at all?"Blaine asks worriedly and Kurt shakes his head." well now you can, I'm here," Blaine says as Kurt sighs, resting his head in Blaine's lap.

"No, I can't leave them, they are so small and Annie is very sensitive..." Kurt mumble and Blaine starts to play with his hair, knowing it always calm him down. Kurt smiled when his daughter lift her tiny head from the chewed ball at the sound of her own name. She let out her tongue and tilts her head as if waiting for something.

"You don't trust me with my own kids?" Blaine raised an eyebrow and Kurt bit his lower lip.

"Well..."

"Kurt!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help but being protective over them okay?!" Kurt said. "Look at that cute face? How can I just leave it for food or sleep?"

"Annie, would you tell your papa he can leave us alone for a few hours?" Blaine asked and his little girl waved her tail, stepping on her sleeping brother as she walked closer to them, her face close to Kurt's as she licked him, then barked. Kurt sighed in defeat.

"Okay, but just for an hour or two-" Kurt yawned and Blaine chuckled.

"Or three, or a day." He added." go, Kurt. They will still be here when you wake up." Blaine said and Kurt nodded, getting up and pressing his lips to Blaine's.

"I love you."

-Half of an ending-


	15. Chapter 15

A thousand years

**Scene 15: a thousand years.**

At that night, parenthood started. It was even harder then what Kurt had expected. The days were fine, playing with the kids all day, cooing over their little miracles, feeding them and singing to them and all...but then came the nights.

Kurt had no idea how precious a minute of sleep was. Blaine or him had to wake up at least every three hours to feed the babies and after about a week or peacefully taking turns; they started fighting over who needs to wake up.

"They are your kids more than they are mine! You gave birth to them!"

"Right, which is why you need to pay me back by taking care of them!"

One night Blaine just kicked Kurt off the bed and Kurt almost bit his head off as he returned the favored.

Also, there was the sex part. Considering how tired they both were all the time, they haven't done it for almost a month without even noticing, Blaine totally forgot about it until Amy brought it up in one of the twin's play dates with Joe, Amy's son. Blaine waved it off-

" nobody got time for that,"

But Amy insisted to babysit the kids that night and promised all he pack will help so Kurt and Blaine can have some alone time. Blaine agreed eventually and things went soooooo well but then they had to find a way to main tine their re-newed sexual relationship.

Then came the day their babies got their human form. And they looked just like they've imagined them.

Annabelle had her daddy's curls and her eyes were still glasz with touches of gold, she was pale like Kurt and she had Blaine's smile. Oliver wasn't much different from his twin, his hair was brown and wavy like his papa's, he was pale too, with glasz eyes, like a small replica of Kurt but also a small replica of Blaine in some way. It was fun to finally hold then normally and use diapers and all.

The downside was how fast they were growing. A year after their birth, they were already walking, talking and nearly potty trained completely. They became really carious, asking why they don't bleed when they fall or why they hardly ever feel physical pain, why do they eat so much but never get fat like other people or kids...Kurt and Blaine tried their best explaining to them that they will understand when they grow up.

At the age of 3 years, Oliver and Annabelle went to school for the first time, each of them finding their clicks and fitting in, their daddies needed to help them with their homework (or in Oliver's case, make him do his homework (which was Kurt's job)), go to parents days then running in the woods together and watching TV at the end of the day.

7 years after their birth, the kids were practically teenagers. Annabelle started bringing home guys, (Kurt needed to hold Blaine down the entire evening for him not to jump on the boy and rip him apart.). Oliver started acting more like an alpha with every day passing, acting out, talking back, skipping school, but Kurt and Blaine managed to keep him grounded enough, helping him trough.

5 years later, Oliver stopped ageing and a year after that happened, so did Annabelle. At one point of another, they had to leave and find their own packs, leaving their daddies heartbroken yet happy to see their babies all grown up and ready to face the outside world.

They were okay after that, being alone, just the two of them after the kids moved out,took a little getting used to but they managed.

After living together for 50 years, Kurt and Blaine decided to move on with their life, leave the house and go travel the world they never saw, together. Kurt was handling the ethic while Blaine took care of the bedroom and closet.

Kurt found all kinds of memories, Annabelle's little ballet shoes, Blaine's maternity clothes, his old iPod, a few valentine cards, Oliver's first guitar the one they bought him for his 5th birthday, a picture of the 4 of them...Kurt smiled to himself and picked up another random thing that was lying there, it was a very small stack of papers with notes on them. Sheet music. He remembered what they were and took a hold on them, running downstairs and shoving them into Blaine's face.

"What am I supposed to see?" Blaine asks with a smile because he really didn't see anything with the sheet music pressed to his nose.

"Look," Kurt said and offered Blaine the papers.

"What's so exciting about a piece of paper?" Blaine wondered aloud as he took the papers and flipped through them, a smile appearing on his lips, one that matched Kurt's." I remember these...where did you find them?"

"Up in the ethic,"

"Wow, I haven't seen this in 50 years..."

"You know, I never heard it..."Kurt said with a snaky smile.

"That's because I finished it and then went into labors, I forgot all about it."Blaine looked up at his mate before walking to the piano and setting up the music.

"Yay! Private show!" Kurt squealed excitedly, causing his mate to smile. He leaned forward on the piano with a small smile on his face as Blaine started to play a soft slow melody. Then he started singing.

**The day we met**

**Frozen, I held my breath**

On he did, Kurt thought, his mind wondering to their first meeting... they were in a bar, both drunk off their asses. Kurt was singing on the stage and he couldn't help but notice a guy was staring at him. He had a curly hair and the most amazing eyes and smile Kurt had ever seen. He was absolutely staring and ignoring the other guy that was trying to get his attention. Kurt smiled at him and moved on flirting with the rest of the crowed, not expecting the full meaning of that moment their eyes met.

**Right from the start**

**I knew that I found a home for my heart**

After his performance, he went down the stage and hopped to the bar, only to see that he is sitting next to the handsome guy from before. He smiled.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked and the man turned around to face him, he was even more perfect from up close.

"Hmmm, no thank you, I'm actually here with someone," the man said and Kurt nodded.

"I wasn't going for that; I just noticed you were looking at me before,"

"oh yeah, you have a wonderful voice," the man said."Blaine Anderson," he said and offered his hand for Kurt to shake but out of a habit not to touch human, Kurt didn't took it. Kurt's senses were a complete blur when he was drunk, that's why he didn't see there was a werewolf in front of him.

"Kurt Hummel."Kurt said and took a sip out of his drink.

**Beats fast...colors and promises**

**How to be brave?**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**

They kept on talking for a few more minutes until Sebastian came over back from the rest room.

"Come on Blaine, let's go, "Sebastian said and Kurt could hear how fast Blaine's heart was beating despite his high of alcohol.

"I think I'm just gonna stay here for a while longer," luckily for Blaine, Sebastian let go without a fight this time. As he leaves Blaine sigh in an immediate relief which is something Kurt can't miss.

"You okay?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded, sinking the rest of his drink with one gulp. "Easy there,"

"I'm fine, it's just that he is an ass and I want to get drunk and die without him," Blaine said and ordered 2 more shots without waiting.

"Care if I join?" Kurt asked, drinking the night away sound like a good idea.

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubts**

**Suddenly goes away some how**

**One step closer...**

" hey Blaine," Kurt said and Blaine looked up at him." let's go," Kurt said and stood up, offering his hand to Blaine.

"Where?" Blaine asked and got up anyway, something about the other man just relaxed him (back at the day, he thought it was alcohol mixed with more alcohol that made him feel that way.)

"dance with me," Kurt said simply and smiled at Blaine who smiled back almost immediately, taking Kurt's hand.

**I have died, everyday**

**Waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid **

**I have loved you **

**For a thousand years **

**I'll love you for a thousand more...**

Blaine looked at Kurt as they were fooling around, tearing the dance floor, not caring about the world, like nothing in his life was wrong, like the way it meant to be ... but it was silly to feel that way about a person you've known for an hour.

**And all along I believed,**

**I will find you**

**Time has brought, your heart to me,**

**I'll love you for a thousand years**

**I love you for a thousand more**

They kept on dancing and laughing and mostly drinking for a few more hours, both of then quietly forgetting about the depression they started the night with.

**Time stand still**

**Beauty and all he is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything**

**Take away**

**What's standing in front of me,**

Kurt was sure it the alcohol. It was impossible to connect to a person so fast, especially a human, he should look at Blaine like a meal, a waste of time, nothing...but he doesn't.

**Every breath**

**Every hour**

**Has come to this**

**One step closer...**

Then the music has slowed down a little bit and Blaine, without any hesitation, brought Kurt closer, making him laugh but accept.

**I have died, everyday**

**Waiting for you**

**Darling, don't be afraid **

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I will find you**

**Time has brought**

**Your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years...**

They eventually went out of the bar at closing time, Kurt stopped when they reached to Blaine's car.

"Give me your phone," Kurt asked and Blaine blindly obeyed as he desperately tried to find his car keys. Kurt smiled at his cuteness and typed in his number." Call me if you want okay?"

"I will," Blaine said." But only if you help me find my keys,"

"You can drive like this; you should call someone to pick you up,"

"And how are you planning to get home? You are just as drunk as I am," Blaine pointed out.

"well, I can reach my house in a minute thanks to my un-natural speed," Kurt said."I'm a vampire you know," Kurt said and they both laughed, the alcohol finally melting their brains."I'll be fine,"

"And I can turn into a huge wolf!"Blaine said."I'll be fine walking home as well," Blaine said and Kurt nodded."I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"Blaine said and Kurt smiled, nodding.

**I'll love you for a thousand more.**

THE END

So this was it! I really hope you liked that story couse I really loved wrting it and seeing all of your lovely comments, see you next story! 3


End file.
